Tu sonrisa
by El Parasito
Summary: PAUSADA. ¿Como afectara la llegada de un nuevo vecino a Rosalie? ¿Sera hora de abrirse al amor? R/Em J/Al AU
1. Nuevo vecino

**Holaaaa!!! tanto tiempo. Les traigo un nuevo fic. El de Jane esta pausado hasta que mi cabecita se digne a imaginar es que estoy bloqueada para esa verdad es que tengo un monton de fic's en mi cabeza y varios en mis dos cuadernillos donde los escribo y luego los paso a la a subir el primer cap de este,ya que es el mas reciente en mi cabeza.**

**El titulo no estoy muy segura,pero no se me ocurre .**

**Quiero agradecer un monton a todas las que agregaron la historia de Adolescencia tardia a favoritos,alerts o que dejaron reviews,mi hermana es testigo de cuanto grito cuando veo que tengo un review asi que dejen para asi poder molestar mas a mi hermana XD**

**Este cap va dedicado mi hermana Sabina que siempre me da ideas nuevas y a mi perro que le faltan los dientes de abajo XD**

**atte : El parasito! (EVAAAA)**

* * *

Cap 1 nuevo vecino

Pov Rosalie

Mi nombre es Rosalie Hale. Tengo 23 años. Tengo el cabello rubio y largo, unos pocos bucles y maravillosamente están bien formados. No quiero ser pretenciosa ni nada pero soy muy bella. Lo herede de mi madre, que es una mujer hermosa. Mis ojos son del color del cielo, tengo labios carnosos y rosados heredados de mi padre y un cuerpo envidiable para muchas mujeres y deseo de varios hombres.

Me describiría como una persona tranquila pero con carácter, mi carácter sale a flote cuando estoy comprando ropa o cuando encuentro a alguien maleducado, hipócrita o que maltrate a un niño, pobre de el que maltrate a un niño frente Rosalie Hale!

Trabajo en una jardín de infantes, soy una maestra jardinera. Adoro los niños. Los son todo para mi. Me encargo de la salita de 4 años.

Tengo una fobia hacia los perros. Cuando era pequeña, creo que 3 o 4 años un perro caniche me mordió. A esa edad no importa si el perro jugaba o no, lo que importa es que me mordió y hay que cortarle la cabeza como decía en ese entonces, ya que era fanática de Alicia en el mundo de las maravillas, la versión vieja de Disney, no la nueva de Tim Burton aunque a esa la quiero ir a ver. Estoy tomando terapia, avance mucho, ya puedo estar en la misma habitación con uno de un tamaño grande y puedo acariciar uno pequeño pero no puedo estar con un caniche.

Tengo un gato. Se llama Pelusa** (see…muy original el nombre XD)**, es blanco y muy peludo. Es mi gato mimado. Es tranquilo y juguetón cuando quiere. Le gustas tomar largas siestas en las tardes de abril.

Soy una terrible cocinera. Desde los 11 años fui a clases de cocina hasta los 17, abandone a esa edad por que ya había repetido el primer curso 6 veces no es algo de lo que me enorgullezco. Recuerdo la vez que a los 15 años queme la cocina. La tuve que pagar con mis ahorros que bueno eran muchos, pero eso no quita que haya perdido años y años de ahorrar. Soy una fanática de recalentar y pedir comida.

Mi familia esta compuesta principalmente por mi hermano Jasper que es mi gemelo. Mis padres están vivos pero no los veo nada en el año ya que viajan mucho, eso ya no me afecta, pero cuando era niña solía pasarme horas llorando. Cuando uno es pequeño no le interesa tener todos los lujos que yo tuve, le interesa estar con sus padres. Por eso uno de mis sueños es que cuando sea madre, darle a mi hijo lo que yo no tuve. Estar con ellos mientras crecen no enviarles regalos caros en sus cumpleaños para compensar su ausencia.

Bueno, mi hermano y yo somos muy unidos. Todos los fines de semanas nos reunimos en la casa de alguno. Nos contamos todo y tenemos mucha confianza el uno en el otro. Por eso Jasper es mi actual psicólogo, uno día que es incomodo hablar con un familiar de tus problemas pero con Jazz es todo lo contrario.

Vivimos en lugares totalmente opuestos. La casa de Jazz es un penthouse enorme** (en mi perfil)**, con puros muebles modernos y de formas excéntricas, aparte de que esta ubicada en pleno centro. Mi casa es pequeña, bueno no tanto pero pequeña es, esta ubicada en un barrio tranquilo en una cuadra tranquila. Esta decorada todo al estilo vintage** (en mi perfil)**. Tenemos autos totalmente distintos. Me gusta a velocidad, pero cuando estoy en ruta, en ciudad voy normal. También se bastante de mecánica, si es un problema simple lo arreglo yo a mi auto** (en mi perfil, tm el de Jasper)**.

Mis vecinos son adorables, bueno no todos. Nuestra cuadra esta compuesta por 8 casas. En una esquina esta la casa abandonada. Dicen que ahí yace un fantasma, pero no soy supersticiosa así que no tengo problema.

Frente a esta, esta la casa del joven ermitaño, así le apodan los vecinos, Demetri. El y yo somos amigos, el solo es un poco tímido, bastante, y todos lo tienen que llamar ermitaño. Es el nieto de los que viven frente a mí. Sus padres son muy sobre protectores y como decidieron recorrer el mundo querían dejar a su hijo en buenas manos. El es un excelente artista, es pintor y por lo que me contó gana bastante bien, aunque no es de vender mucho sus obras ya que les toma aprecio. Esta secretamente enamorado de su amiga de la infancia Heidi, el no me lo contó, lo deduje yo solita. Es que Dem podría disimular mejor, se queda viéndola como un siego cuando ve por primera ves el sol.

Al lado de la de Dem esta la mía y al lado de la mía esta la de Victoria, la zorrita de la cuadra. Desde que se mudo tenemos una gran rivalidad. El tema es que ella hace fiestas hasta grandes horas de la noche y hasta que la policía no viene no para, una ves el policía se unió a la fiesta. Aparte la mujer es famosa por todos los hombres que entran en su casa. Tengan anillo o no.

Al lado de la casa de Victoria esta la casa de los Denaly, una pareja de ancianos un tanto excéntricos. Carmen, la mujer, en su juventud era acróbata, la mujer sigue haciendo acrobacias, es increíble! Viste ropas de colores chillones y a veces usa mallas de circo. Su marido Eleazar estuvo en ejército en su juventud y siempre inventa historias muy irreales de sus años de soldado. Utiliza un sombrero de paja aunque se este en pleno invierno. A Carmen le gusta gastarles bromas a los niños de enfrente, como a su esposo le gusta mojar con una manguera a Pelusa.

Frente a los Denaly están los Gutier, una familia. Aro y Sulpicia son un matrimonio trabajador, tienen dos hijos hermosos, los gemelos Alec y Jane de 7 años. Alec es un niño maduro, tranquilo y estudioso. Todo lo contrario a su hermana. Ella vive saltando, corriendo y revisando cualquier cajón. Es un poco caprichosa y nunca hace sus deberes, pero es una niña muy dulce si quiere. Los tengo que cuidar cada dos semanas los viernes ya que sus padres trabajan.

Al lado de los Gutier están la pareja más tierna y adorable de ancianos que existe sobre la faz de la tierra. Marco y Dídima son un encantador matrimonio. Su casa es enorme, esta conectada a trabes del patio con una casita de 2 ambientes. En la casita vivía Renata, la sobrina de estos, pero se mudo con su novio y ahora alquila. Todos los martes voy a su casa a cenar. Los martes son mi día favorito de la semana, ya que no tengo que cocinar y puedo comer la deliciosa comida de Dídima. En realidad varias veces a la semana se me aparece Marco con un palto relleno de suculenta comida que me lo envía su señora. Les agradezco por no dejar que haya muerto intoxicada por mi comida.

Esas son las 8 casas que integran mi cuadra.

* * *

Estoy en la casa de Jazz cenando como todos los sábados.

_Jasper!-le grite a mi hermano enfadada ya que no prestaba atención

_Eh? Que?-dijo mi querido hermano volviendo a la realidad

_Te decía que los Vulturis ya tienen inquilino-le repetí

_Ah…cuando se muda?-pregunto curioso

_Creo que pasado-dije pensativa-mañana voy a ayudar a Dídima a limpiar un poco la casita

_Bueno, espero que sea alguien bueno

Luego seguimos intentando comer mi mazacote de fideos.

* * *

Estaba en la casita con Didi limpiando mientras que esperábamos a que Marco trajera un poco de bebida fresca.

_Y como es el que tuvo el honor de mudarse a este palacio-dije bromista

_La verdad es que no se-la mire sorprendida-es que no lo vimos en persona, hablamos con el por teléfono, tenia una encantadora vos-dijo sonriente

_Como que no lo vieron!?-exclame-Y si es un acecino en serie! O un ladrón o un violador o..o…

_Tranquilízate querida-me dice dulce Didi-era una broma-dijo riendo

_Una broma.?-y caí-Didi! No ve que me asuste!

_Lo siento, pero tendrías que haber visto tu cara-dijo riendo y yo tamben comencé a reírme imaginando mi cara

_Bueno en serio, como es?

_Es un joven como de tu edad, muy guapo debo añadir-dijo divertida-es alto y fornido, ohhhh! Y tiene una sonrisa adorable-dijo mirándome picara

_Vamos, hablo enserio, que hizo para ganarse su confianza? Todos los otro que querían la casita los echaron volando-dije recordando-debo admitir que algunos daban miedo, pero y esa Jenny? Era una persona muy tranquila y parecía buena persona

_No me gustaban sus zapatos-dijo chasqueando la lengua-y tampoco que llevara una navaja en el bolso

_Navaja?

_Si, cuando se fue al baño le revise el bolso y descubrí la navaja-dijo como si nada-parece que no era tan buena-dijo sonriéndome

_Didi eso no se hace-la regañe-aunque si tenia una navaja estuvo bien encontrársela-agregue

_Pero sabes que es lo peor? Que era una navaja trucha-dijo ofendida-si quería matarnos creo que merecemos una navaja buena y con filo

_Didi!-la reprendí por estar hablando de temas como la muerte así como nada

_Bueno,bueno…-dijo riendo

_Entonces que hizo este chico para ganarse tu confianza, aparte claro de no tener una navaja

_Nos pareció muy simpático y buena persona, es muy alegre y gracioso-dijo sonriendo-y tienes que escuchar sus chistes-dijo riendo

_Pero estas segura que no es un asesino enserie ni nada de eso?

_Segura-dijo mirándome dulcemente.

* * *

Y lunes aquí estamos, hoy llega el famoso muchacho. Con Demetri decidimos caer de sorpresa, bueno mas bien lo decidí yo, para ver si ese asesino mato a mis amigos.

Ahora estaba afuera regando las plantas y de paso esperando a que llegara el muchacho y decidir si me inspiraba cierta confianza y dejarlo estar un rato a solas con mis amigos o ir a buscar a Demetri para evitar un asesinato.

Vi llegar un increíble jeep y estacionarse frente a la casa del matrimonio amigo.

De el bajo un guapo muchacho como de mi edad. Era bastante alto y muy musculoso, se ve que pasaba horas entrenando. Tenía el cabello castaño oscuro y una espalda ancha. Vi como examinaba la casa y luego le abría la puerta a de atrás y bajaba un gran danés…UN GRAN DANES!!!

Ooo..... Dios, el chico este tiene un perro, mas bien un caballo! Decidí que sepa con quien se esta metiendo. El siguió observando la cuadra y se giro para mirar esta casa y me vio. El chico tenía unos ojos cafés realmente lindos. Luego de un rato me sonrío y ya va a ver con quien se mete! Prácticamente lo torturaba con la mirada, quien se cree! Que sea increíblemente lindo no le da derecho a desquebrajar mi plan!

No me di cuenta de que su caballo enano venia hacia mi corriendo como un toro enloquecido! Ohhh!! Dios va a saltar la verja!

_AHHHH!!!!-grite mientras corría a mi casa y trababa la puerta, me sentaba en el suelo y respiraba agitadamente.-cálmate Rosalie, es algo que no puedes controlar, algún día lo harás pero hoy no-me decía ami misma.

Luego de haberme calmado fui a buscar a Demetri para evitar que ese loco perro mate mis vecinos o si no es que ya los mato.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Pov:Emmett

Hoy me mudaba a mi nuevo hogar.

Llegue a la casa y estacione mi jeep. Baje y contemple la casa donde viviría, era pequeña pero linda. Le abrí la puerta a mi mejor amigo Jake, mi lindo gran danés.

Me gire para ver el frente de la cuadra y la vi, la mujer mas hermosa que vi en mi vida. Lo primero que vi fueron sus hermosos ojos color del cielo enmarcados por unas espesas pestañas, me perdí en ellos nos segundos es que eran tan…era hermosa, tenia el cabello rubio y largo. Una cara angelical, unos carnosos y rosados labios que me obligaban a besarla. Y no esta de más mencionar que tenía un cuerpo de infarto.

Le sonreí y ella me fulmino con la mirada? Que le pasa?

Me pareció oír un ruido y me di vuelta. Vuelvo la vista para hipnotizarme con esa mujer otra ves y veo a Jake trotar felizmente hacia la rubia, parece que le cayo bien. Pero a la rubia Jake no por que tiene una cara de horror mientras mira a Jake acercarse a ella. Cuando mi perro intenta treparse a su verja ella…

_AHHHHH!!!!!-grita y sale despavorida hacia su casa y cierra la puerta. Uhhh…en que me metí? Mejor agarro a Jake, lo fui a buscar, lo ate bien y estaba por tocar timbre para disculparme cuando…

_Emmett!-me doy vuelta y esta el adorable matrimonio Vulturis sonriéndome-ven la casa es esta!

Bueno..ya me disculparía con la rubia…

Fui al encuentro del adorable matrimonio.

* * *

**El fin del primer cap! de esta nueva hitoria! Gracias por leer!**

**Soy Eva no Flor.**

**Dejen REVIEWS!!! para que pueda gritar durante 10 minutos de alegria!**

**atte:El parasito!**


	2. El perro tiene las drogas!

**hola!!!Increible!subo dos capitulos practicamente seguidos!**

** bueno este capitulo va dedicado a...pelusa y a jake XD**

** atte:El parasito!**

* * *

Cap 2 ``el perro tiene las drogas!´´

Pov Emmett

Fui al encuentro de adorable matrimonio.

_Hola querido-me dijo dulce Dídima-Parece que tiene la cabeza en cualquier parte-me miro picara-o es que alguien tiene muchas ganas de conocer a las vecinas-dijo mirando la casa de la rubia

_No es que…-pero Marco me interrumpió

_Pero que perro mas lindo-dijo mirando sonriente a Jake-es muy bruto?

_Naaa…bueno un poco si se emociona-recordé la ves que se le tiro con todo a mi hermana, por dios que gracioso, si las miradas matasen…y recordé a la rubia. Tengo que disculparme.

_Es muy juguetón?-el viejo estaba bastante emocionado con Jake, le acariciaba la cabeza y mi amigo de cuatro patas que aceptaba gustoso los mimos

_Si, pero se sabe controlar-bueno…no si lo excitaba, soy de jugar bruto con el y bueno, mi amigo se copa y no es de controlarse mucho…como cuando comenzó a perseguir a mi hermana en la casa de mis padres y esta termino en la pileta…je jeje.

_Ven pasa-dijo Dídima entrando la casa, la seguí y sostuve muy bien a Jake que se quería soltar, seguro que a conocer toda la casa y romper muchas cosas de paso.

_Siéntate querido-dijo Marco, me senté en un mullido sillón. Jake se recostó a mis pies.

_Quieres te con galletitas?- me ofreció Dídima

_Claro, gracias

_Y bien Emmett, como estas?-me pregunto amable Marco

_Bien, gracias. Usted?

_Bien, gracias muchacho.

Luego comenzamos a hablar de algunos temas de la casita, me contó un poco sobre su sobrina Renata. Parece que la chica se mudaba con su novio o prometido, algo así. La casita estaba con todos lo papeles al día, eso me ahorraba tramites, los odio. Firme un papel y listo, me entrego la llave y seguimos charlando.

Había pasado alrededor de media hora cuando tocan el timbre.

_Voy!-escuchamos gritar a Dídima, que salio de la cocina con un delantal y se dirigió a la puerta preguntándose quien seria-Demetri!-grito entusiasmada-cuanto tiempo

_hola abuela, si ayer cene aquí-dijo un joven alto, como de mi edad.

_Oh! Si, esta memoria mía-dijo riendo Dídima-Rose! También viniste! Que sorpresa

_Hola Didi-dijo una vos angelical, entonces puede reconocer que era la misma rubia de hace un rato.

_Pasen chicos, estaba preparando mis galletas de nuez.-los entraron al comedor, Marco se paro a saludarlos, igual yo.

_Hola Demetri-dijo el hombre saludando a el chico-Hola Rose!-dijo saludando a la rubia que estaba parada detrás del tal Demetri, como si se estuviera escondiendo?

_Hola abuelo-dijo el chico

_Hola Marco-dijo la rubia

_Chicos este es Emmett-dijo presentándome-Emmett estos son Demetri, mi nieto-dijo señalando al chico- y esta linda joven es Rosalie, una vecina amiga-dijo señalando a la rubia

_Un gusto- dijo Demetri estrechándome la mano, le sonreí cortes en respuesta

_Emmm…hola, disculpa por lo de afuera-dijo Rosalie mirándome

_No, discúlpame a mi, no sabia que Jake estaba yendo hacia tu casa-no sabia si agregar lo de su terror hacia mi amigo peludo.

_Ohhh…jaja-río Marco-Parece que Rosalie tuvo un hermoso encuentro con el perro de Emmett querida-dijo viendo a su mujer, esta comenzó a reírse y Demetri también parecía que se largaría a reír en cualquier momento.

_Lo que daría por ver su cara-dijo riendo Dídima-vamos niña, no te enojes-dijo Dídima viendo a Rosalie que la miraba mal.

_Es que Rosalie tiene un trauma con los perros-dijo explicándome Marco

_Gracias, iré a gritárselo a todos-dijo enojada Rosalie.

_Pero seguro Emmett ya se entero por como miras a su perro-dijo Dídima

_Bueno, si, tengo un problema con los perros!-dijo cruzándose de brazos, todos nos reímos de su postura y ella también, su risa era melodiosa y hermosa como ella.

_Bueno, vayan a sentarse que ya traigo las galletas-ordeno Dídima. Nos fuimos a sentar. Rosalie frente a mi, me examinaba, estaba atenta a cada movimiento que hiciera. Me senté al lado de Demetri, el chico era de pocas palabras. Marco se fue a ayudar a Dídima con las cosas. En un momento comenzó a incomodar la mirada penetrante de Rosalie. Una mujer nunca me hizo sentir así, increíble.

_Bien-soltó de pronto Rosalie-que intenciones tienes con los Vulturis-dijo mirándome fijamente, Jake fijo su mirada un minuto en ella, el estaba muy entretenido mordiendo un hueso.

_Eh?-dije confundido-mis intenciones?

_Si, cuales son?

_Ninguna

_Aja…donde vivías? de que trabajas? o eres desempleado? y si lo eres como piensas pagar el alquiler? Tienes antecedentes? Te estas escapando de la policía? Verdad? – soltó todas esas preguntas de una. Me quede impresionado, tengo pinta de rufián?-no contestas por que ocultas algo! Tenia razón! Demetri amárralo!-grito, yo estaba en shock, que?

_Rosalie…-intento tranquilizarla Demetri

_Peor, es traficante! Se esta escapando de la ley! Donde están las drogas?-dijo parándose y revisando la estancia en busca de algo-¡¡¡EL PERRO TIENE LAS DROGAS!!!-grito, mire a Jake que miraba a Rosalie-su mirada esta ida! Oh! Dios! Las metiste dentro de la pobre rata pulgosa?-dijo mirándose, pero se giro para ver a Demetri revolcándose de la risa

_Que te pasa, no ves que es grave! Es un traficante! Tenia razón!-grito

_Que drogas?-dijo entrando Marco con una bandeja con 5 tazas

_Rosalie te drogas?-dijo Dídima-nunca imagine esto de ti querida-dijo decepcionada-Demetri levántate, no ves que Rosalie se droga!

_Yo no me drogo!-grito-El es un traficante!-dijo apuntándome-Y drogo a su perro!-rito señalando a Jake, que tenia la lengua fuera. Demetri casi no respiraba de la risa-Y tu ayúdame! Para eso te traje!-le grito a el

_Traficante?-dijo confundido Marco

_E-es qu-e Ros-sa-lie es-sta le-leyen-do his-tori-as po-licia-les!-dijo entrecortadamente Demetri por la risa

_Ahhhh…-suspiraron los dos en señal de entendimiento, luego comenzaron a reír

_Eh?-no entendía nada, quien es un traficante? Me metí con traficantes?

_Que tiene que ver eso?-dijo ofendida Rosalie

Luego de un rato se aclaro todo, Rosalie se disculpo, pero cada tanto me miraba desconfiada. Seguimos un rato platicando. Me entere que Rosalie es maestra jardinera, adorable. Demetri es pintor, interesante.

Luego de un rato Demetri se disculpo y se fue. No se por que me agarraron unas ganas de matar a Demetri en cuanto se despedía de Rosalie le susurraba algo al oído de esta y ella se reía.

_Bueno, yo me voy yendo.-dijo parándose Rosalie.

_Rose quédate a cenar, adelantamos lo de mañana para hoy, hoy are carne al horno, tu favorita-dijo Dídima.

_Es que tengo que alimentar a Pelusa-dijo resistiéndose

_Vamos…-insistió ahora Marco

_Bueno, pero me voy un minuto a casa, alimento a Pelusa y vuelvo-dijo resignada

_Querida ese gato no le hace falta comida, lo consientes mucho-réprobo Marco

_No es cierto-me miro-tu dejarías sin comer a tu perro?

_No

_Ven? Mi pobre cosita debe estar muriendo de hambre

_Pero querida es muy tarde para que salgas sola-dice rápidamente Dídima

_Pero estoy al frente! Y no es tarde, son recién las ocho de la noche

_No interesa-dijo la mujer

_Didi, sabes que voy a ir

_Bueno, pero Emmett te acompaña-me miro-querido podrías acompañar a Rose hasta su casa

_Claro-no podía decir que, me encantaba la compañía de la rubia, pero me parecía un poco exagerado acompañarla cuando ella vive en frente

_Didi no es necesario, estoy al frente, miras por la ventana y listo

_No! Mira si pasa un alguien en moto cuando cruzas por la calle y te secuestra y a los dos días apareces muerta!-exclama la mujer-Si pasara eso, Emmett te puede sujetar y listo-dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia

_Eso no va a pasar, este barrio es tranquilo y es solo cruzar-insistió Rosalie

_No te vas a ir sola, ahora llamo a Dem para que te busque y te acompañe-dijo la mujer yendo hacia el teléfono

_No, no, no. Demetri esta trabajando en un nuevo proyecto, déjalo-dijo Rosalie rápidamente-Emmett me acompañas?-dijo resignada

_Claro, puedo dejar a Jake un minuto aquí?

_No hay problema-dijo Marco, Rosalie respiro aliviada

_Vamos-dijo Rosalie yendo hacia la puerta

_Disculpa-dijo cuando salimos

_No esta bien, es cruzar la calle-dije sonriéndole, ella también me sonrío, por dios! Amaba ver su sonrisa…

_Si quieres puedes volver-dijo cuando llegamos a la puerta de su casa

_Creo que seria mejor si volvemos juntos, ya que Dídima cortara cabezas-ella río, yo también, contagiado con su melodiosa vos. Aparte pasaría más tiempo con ellas a sola.

_Bueno, pasa-dijo cuando abrió la puerta-Hola cosita!-dijo alzando a un gato blanco y peludo, debo decir que era lindo, pero prefiero los gatos.

_Este es el famoso Pelusa?

_Si-dijo sonriendo-si quieres siéntate, dijo señalando unos sillones muy alegres y floreados, tenia una casa muy femenina

_Gracias-fui a sentarme

Ella se fue con su gato, me quede viendo algunas fotos, la mayoría eran de ella con un chico rubio, algunas de ella pequeña y otras de ella con los Vulturis y Demetri. De pequeña Rosalie era simplemente adorable, tenía el cabello un poco más rizado y largo que ahora y utilizaba muchos vestidos.

_Listo-dijo apareciendo-Vamos?

_Si-dije con una sonrisa

La cena fue muy agradable. Los Vulturis prácticamente me obligaron a quedarme a dormir esa noche en su casa, ya que la mía estaba sin arreglar y etc. Tuve que acompañar de vuelta a Rosalie a su casa, al despedirse me dio un beso en la mejilla y entro a su casa. Estoy reaccionando como un adolescente, seguía parado frente a su cara, con la mano donde ella me beso y mi corazón desbocado. Ella me volvia loco, pero me gustaba.

* * *

**fin del cap!Gracias por leer!**

** DEJEN REVIEWS!!!!para poder saltar de alegria como lo hice con el primero!gracias a Deniiisze!**

** atte:El parasito!**


	3. Conclusion

**Holaaaa!!!!!tarde mucho, es que tengo mucha tarea en el colegio...¬¬**

**No me gusta mucho este cap, el prox va a ser mas emosionante.**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews!me llenan de felicidad!**

**este cap se lo dedico a mi perro Otelo que se viene una semna a mi casa!Wiiii...jeje**

** Atte: El Parasito!  
**

* * *

Cap 3 ``conclucion´´

pov Rosalie

Me despedí de Emmett con un beso en la mejilla y entre a la casa rápidamente. Cuando entre sonreía como una adolescente enamorada. Tenía la piel muy suave. Puse una mano en mis labios que sentían un cosquilleo por haberlo besado en la mejilla. Este hombre te afecto, pensé para mí.

_Hola Pelusa!-dije mientras abrazaba a mi gato.-Como te callo Emmett?-Pelusa maulló en respuesta-si entendiera el idioma gato...

Me fui a acostar, pero antes leí un poco de la novela que comencé hace unos días, es una policial, aprendí bastante. En el libro dice que si los acusados no responden enseguida es por que deben estar mintiendo y hay un caso de traficantes que se esconden en la casa de una pareja de ancianos. Llegue hasta el capitulo donde la protagonista se hace mafiosa, ya que su hermano lo es y el policía ama a la protagonista y etc.…la historia me había atrapado, algo raro en mi. Ya que no me gusta leer mucho. Pero tampoco es que odiara leer.

Seguí leyendo hasta dormirme. Tuve un sueño muy raro, Pelusa era un gato enorme, pero enorme como un caballo. La rata pulgosa del nuevo vecino era del tamaño de un ratón, y este perseguía a Pelusa, que salía corriendo asustado. Luego venia Emmett, me agarraba por la cintura y cuando pensé que me iba a besar, me olfateo? Desperté agitada, son las 3 AM. Y música fuerte suena en la casa de Victoria, como quiere que alguien duerma si hay una fiesta en lo de tu vecina! Fue imposible dormir, a eso de las 8 decido levantarme, me la pase de la cama al living. La fiesta había terminado a eso de las 5 o 6, claro que para esa hora ya estaba muy despierta y debo admitir que en un momento de desesperación le tire uno de mis viejos zapatos para que bajaran la música, claro que el zapato reboto y fue a parar al medio de la calle, pero lo recogería a la mañana, no tenia ganas de salir…

Me prepare mi súper desayuno, que consistía en: Café instantáneo, galletitas dulces (las baratas del supermercado, con sabor a cartón) y sobras de los Vulturis. Luego de beber mi súper desayuno, me fui a hacer nada. Amo las vacaciones, pero…llega un momento en el que nenecitas volver a la vida cotidiana. Llamare a Jazz.

_Jazz!-hable cuando dijo un hola acompañado por un bostezo.-ohh…te levante?

_Aja…-dijo cansado-que sucede?

_Nada, es que estaba aburrida, quieres hacer algo hoy?

_-bostezo-bueno…pero en 3 horas-bostezo-voy a dormir, adiós-se corto

_Adiós-corte

Y ahora que hago? Mi lindo hermano esta dormido, y me mata si lo vuelvo a llamar, y no tengo sueño…que hago…Ya se! Voy perfeccionar mis habilidades culinarias. Como en mi heladera o en mi alacena no había nada, decidí ir a comprar, raro…casi nunca voy a comprar, ya que no como mucho en mi casa. Me vestí, le llene su tazón de agua a Pelusa y salí.

Cuando salí, me encontré a Emmett saliendo de lo de Vulturis con su rata pulgosa Jake. Me vio y me sonrió, yo le sonreí en respuesta. Tenia una sonrisa adorable…se les formaba unos tiernos hoyuelos a cada lado de la boca. Su sonrisa hacia que alguien sonriera. Era contagiosa aparte de hermosa.

_Hola Rosalie!-me saludo

_Hola Emmett-lo salude. La rata pulgosa llamada Jake me miraba e intentaba acercarse a mí, pero Emmett sostenía fuerte la correa.-Como dormiste?

_Bien-se me escapo un bostezo, el rió ligeramente, como me gustaba su sonrisa-bueno, no dormí muy bien-acepte.

_Me doy cuenta-dijo sonriente, debe ser que tengo unas ojeras enormes, es que habré dormido…3,4 horas.

_No pude dormir-dije bostezando-y no tuve sueño hasta ahora. Me aburría así que salí a despejarme y de paso comprar un poco de comida-dije intentando sonreír-aparte con la fiesta de ayer…

_A si la fiesta…es increíble el sueño pesado de los Vulturis, yo no podía dormir, y Jake no paro de ladrar-dijo mirando ceñudo a su rata pulgosa.-puedes creer que vi volando un zapato a eso de las 4 de la mañana!-dijo riendo, yo me removí incomoda…dios que vergüenza, yo tire ese zapato…uy!me olvide, no lo busque…

_Si, ellos nunca se enteran de esas fiestas…-dije mirando sobre su hombro a ver si veía mi querido zapato. Ahí esta el muy maldito rebotador! Dios es el que me firmaron mis amigas! Dice mi nombre!**(ni idea si se puede firmar un zapato…pero bueno, hay cosas sin sentido)**

_Bueno, me voy…Jake quiere caminar un poco-vi que la rata pulgosa se removía inquieta en su lugar, bien alejado de mi.-Chau-dijo yéndose

_Chau!-dije y cuando dio la vuelta a la esquina, corrí y tome mi zapato, volví a mi casa y como recupere el sueño me fui a dormir.

------

_Rin Rin Rin

_Ahhh-me estire-Eh?-dije desorientada

_Rin Rin Rin-oh! El teléfono, corrí hasta el living y me di con la mesa ratona en el dedo chiquito-Auch!-tome el teléfono-Hola?

_Rosalie!-escuche gritar a mi hermano aliviado-Estas bien? Te paso algo?-dijo preocupado

_Eh? Por que estaría mal? Estoy bien…que sucede?-dije tranquilizándolo

_Te fijaste en la hora?-dijo ya tranquilo

_No por?-y… oh! Son las 4 de la tarde-que tarde-murmure

_Me tenias preocupado-dijo suspirando-me desperté a eso de las doce, esperando mis tostadas quemadas y…ni rastro de ti!te llame como 7 veces a tu casa y varias a tu celular!-dijo alterado

_Lo siento, Jazz sabes que suenas a una vieja?-le dije riendo

_Jaja-dijo irónico-ohh y hablando de ancianas, tienes que llamar a Didima, parece que mando a…como se llamaba? Ehh, el nuevo vecino

_Emmett?

_Si ese! Parece que lo mando a llevarte el almuerzo y no contestabas, creo que Didima te vigila desde la ventana, por que aseguro que no saliste…y la que se armo…me llamo muy preocupada, etc.-dijo suspirando

_Ohh…ya la llamo, mañana voy a comer a tu casa-le avise-Chau

_Chau

-----

_Didima-dije tomándola por los brazos-estoy bien-dije sonriendo-solo me quede dormida

_Como puedes dormir tanto? Niña tu nunca duermes tanto…-y mas sermones…quería a Didima pero sus sermones eran interminables, pero ella lo hacia por que estaba preocupada por mi.

Luego de pasar una hora con Didima, explicándole el por que de mi desaparición, me fui a mí casa otra vez, parece que Emmett ya se mudo a su casa, por que no lo vi.

Cuando regrese a mi casa, me aburrí, típico de mí. Me fui a dar un relajante baño de burbujas, puse un poco de sales aromatizantes y especias y me relaje**(no se..un montón de cosas relajantes para el baño…lo que se loes ocurra)** No se cuanto tiempo paso, pero anocheció, podría pasarme horas en el baño y nada.

A eso de las 9 me fui a lo de Didima para la cena de todos los martes.

_Hola-salude a Marco cuando me abrió la puerta-Como estas?

_Bien-dijo sonriendo-Y Demetri?

_Dijo que venia en un rato, estaba muy inspirado y necesitaba crear-dije riendo, recordando con la pasión que me hablo referente a sus pinturas.

_Didi esta en la cocina con Emmett-dijo y se fue, pero…la rata pulgosa se acerco a mi corriendo y se me tiro encima antes de que pueda dar un paso.

_Ahhhhh!!!!!!!!-grite-socorro!!Ayuda!!!-grite por vida, mientras la rata pulgosa me lamía toda la cara.

_Jake!-grito Emmett sacando a la rata pulgosa de encima mió-lo siento Rosalie!-dijo claramente arrepentido-Jake puede llegar a ser muy efusivo-dijo sosteniéndolo, me levante

_Solo aléjalo de mi-dije alejándome de la rata pulgosa y rabiosa

_Lo siento, lo iré a atar-dijo yéndose

_Querida estas bien?-me pregunta Didima preocupada

_Si, gracias. Voy al baño

Me arregle un poco y fui a ayudar a Didima, Emmett estaba poniendo la mesa, Marco…bueno ni idea donde estaba. Solo la ayude a lavar los platos, no me volvería a acercar a su comida desde la ultima ves….me estremecí de solo pensar en eso.

La comida fue agradable, lo mejor fue que la rata pulgosa había desaparecido.

Obviamente Didima volvió a insistir en que Emmett me acompañara hasta mi casa.

_Chau-dijo el

_Chau-dije dándole un beso en la mejilla, y como la noche anterior ese cosquilleo en mis labios volvió.

_Dios! no puedo reaccionar así cada ves que lo beso, solo es un beso en la mejilla!-me repetía cuando entre a mi casa, estaba comportándome como una adolescente.

Es que como no hacerlo? Tenía una sonrisa adorable y hermosa, es una persona tan amable y linda.

Y llegue a una conclusión: Me enamore de Emmett McCarty.

* * *

**Bueno! el fin del cap.**

** El prox va a ser mucho mas interesante**

** Dejen REVIEWS**

** Atte: El Parasito!  
**


	4. Jimmy Choo

** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer la trama es mia.  
**

** Holaa! Siii...ya se. MESES! Meses tarde en subir otro cap! Pero el colegio me consume muchoooo tiempo, muchooooooo. No tengo libre ningun momento, y cuando lo tengo no hay nada de inspiracion :(**

** Perdonenme! Se los dice una autora desesperada.**

** El fic de Adolescencia tardia NO esta pausado, se me ocurre que dentro de poco subire algun cap, y de este tambien. Dentro de dos semanas epiezan las vazas de invierno y ahi voy a tener mucho tiempo libre y seguro que subo varios cap**** :)**

** Este cap se lo dedico a todas ustedes!  
**

** Atte: El parasito!  
**

* * *

Capitulo 4 ``Jimmy choo´´

pov Jasper

Mi hermana mayor (por 3 min ) desapareció...

No es nuevo que desaparezca sin dejar rastro, pero como el preocupado hermano que soy no puedo dejar de llamar a su casa durante mas de 2 horas...

_Tutututu-sonó al otro lado de la linea-Agh!-grite frustrado, no contestaba!

La llame un montón de veces, como 20 y seguía sin contestar

Ya se! Dídima seguro me podrá ayudar!

_Hola-se escucho la amable vos de Didima por el otro lado de la linea.

_Hola, soy Jasper el hermano de Rosalie

_Jasper querido!-dijo con un grito de emoción-Como estas?

_Bien, gracias. Le quería preguntar..-pero Didima me interrumpió

_Ya se! Me querías decir que vendrás a cenar hoy

_Ehhh...no...

_No no no no! Ya se! Vendrás a tomar el te con la tía Didi-dijo otra ves intentando adivinar

_Tampoco...le quería preguntar...

_Ya se! Como no lo pensé antes!-dijo riendo-mi tímido Jasper... tu querías preguntar para venir a dormir, no? Pues claro que si corazón!

_Gracias, pero no. Le quería preguntar si vio a Rosalie o sabe algo de ella

_No te contesta?

_No-dije desanimado, mi hermana tenia un don para desaparecer.

_Creo que se fue al shoping**(centro comercial,mall,como le digan..)**

_Ohhh...-típico de ella. La otra ves se duerme, ahora el shoping-bueno, gracias

_De nada querido, cualquier cosa me llamas

_Si...Adiós

_Adiós

Cuantas veces desapareció Rose esta semana 3. Numero 1: Se queda dormida y no da señales de vida! Numero 2: Se va a una exposición de gatos(no se donde la encontró) y olvida su celular(típico) y finalmente la Numero 3: Se va al shoping y no lleva el celular!

Pov: Rose

Pasaron dos tranquilos días desde que llegue a mi conclusión. Espero no haber sido nada obvia con Emmett. Bueno en realidad no hubo momento en el que pueda haber sido obvia. Lo evite completamente estos cuatro días, lo que implica no ir a lo de Didima, osea comida intoxicada, hecha por mi obviamente. Me siento una cobarde, pero hasta que no aclare bien mis sentimientos prefiero no pasar por lo de Didima, de seguro estará Emmett. Se que siento algo profundo por el, pero durante estos 2 días, me intente auto-convencer de que llegue a una conclusión apresurada...dije que intente. Estos 2 días mi corazón y mi cabeza no estuvieron muy amistosas entre si.

En estos momentos me encuentro en el shoping, uno de los únicos lugares donde me podía relajar.

Paseaba viendo algunas vidrieras, entrando en algunos locales y comprando algunas prendas, un poco aburrida, la mayoría de las veces para estas salidas venia con mi amiga de la infancia Vera. Pero estas a pocas semanas de tener a su primer hijo y esta paranoica con salir de su casa, a menos que sea para ir al hospital.

Cuando salí de mi casa olvide mi celular, espero que a Jasper no se le haya ocurrido llamarme, ayer me llamo a la noche y me mando un sermón enorme sobre ``el por que de no llevar celular´´ y bla bla bla...pero no se como termino hablándome sobre los confederados, es adicto a ese tema desde pequeño , desde que se puso a ver nuestros orígenes.

Recorriendo los pisos del shoping encontré un local donde había 50% de descuento en todo tipo de zapatos, tacos, botas y mas de Jimmy choo! El paraíso!

Entre al local y me maraville, estaba rodeada por esas obras de arte para caminar! Había de todos los tamaños y colores, desde los mas simples hasta los mas excéntricos! Babee por un montón de ellos hasta que las vi! La edición limitada de los zapatos de primavera-verano! Oh Dios! Y son de mi talla!

Me metí en una lucha por los hermosos zapatos. Fue algo sangriento estar allí, pero las pude tomar, luego de propinar varios golpes y de recibir algunos. Cuando las tome me di cuenta de que una chica enanita, de cabellos negros cortos pinados en diferentes direcciones y rasgos de duende (debo admitir que muy linda) también había tomado los zapatos. Nos miramos desafiantes y comenzamos a tironear de los zapatos.

_Suéltalos enana de circo! Yo los vi primero!- le grite

_Suéltalos tu! Rubia teñida!- grito ella

_Ohhh!-gemí ofendida por lo de teñida-Teñida tu abuela!

_Maldita!-grito y se me tiro encima, y así comenzamos una lucha un tanto violenta por los zapatos. Creo que tal ves exageramos un poco, pero esas botas son de edición limitada!

Luego de varios golpes e intentos fallidos de separarnos, los de seguridad nos sacaron del shoping. Cabe aclarar que sin los zapatos.

Me sacudí la ropa y me peine mis cabellos rubios naturales. Vi que la chica también hacia lo mismo.

_Emm..Creo que te debo una disculpa- dije a regañadientes. No me gustaba admitir que me equivocaba.

_Yo también, lo siento-dijo la chica, estrechamos nuestras manos y nos sonreímos

_Soy Rosalie-me presente

_Yo Alice, encantada, en verdad siento lo que paso allá-dijo apuntando el gran edificio

_Y yo, no acostumbro a reaccionar así

_Ni yo, pero eran los zapatos de edición limitada de Jimmy choo-dijo desanimada

_Si...-también dije desanimada, esos zapatos eran un sueño...

_Crees que ya se los hallan llevado?-pregunto esperanzada

_No se, pero no creo que nos deje volver a entrar

_Quieres tomar un café?

_Claro

Nos fuimos a un bar cerca del shoping. Cuando entramos al baño del local miamos nuestros reflejos horrorizadas en el espejo. Estábamos llenas de moretones, nuestras ropas eran un asco y ni hablar de nuestro cabello.

_Creo que ya se por que nos miraban raro los clientes y empleados de aquí.-dijo ella riendo.

_Jaja!

Nos arreglamos y salimos con la frente en alto.

Nos sentamos y charlamos sobre ropa y trivialidades. Me comento que dentro de algunas semana habría un desfile de la edición primavera verano de Gucci.

Me dijo que consiguió dos entradas y me invito, acepte gustosa.

Charlamos un rato mas y luego cada una se fue a su casa, antes intercambiamos números telefónicos.

Llegue a casa y salude a Pelusa, lo alimente. Luego me fije los mensajes de vos en mi celular, lleno, todos de Jasper. Después en el teléfono fijo y también lleno, todos de Jasper, menos uno de Didima avisando que mi hermano se puso otra ves paranoico.

Lo llame y no contesto el.

_Ring! Ring!-el timbre

Abrí la puerta y oh sorpresa! Jasper (notese el sarcasmo)

_Rosalie! Donde estabas?-exclamo preocupado y un poco enojado

_En donde mas? En el shoping-dije obvia

_Por que estas llenas de moretones?-dijo viendo todas mis heridas de guerra

_Es que había una oferta de unos zapatos de Jimmy choo de la edición limitada de primavera verano y de mi talla! Y bueno, obviamente no los iba a dejar ahí abandonados a la intemperie, el tema es cuando por fin los tome una chica me los saco! Y lo resto es historia...-le conté algo rutinario que sucedía en el shoping.

_Me lo debí imaginar...-dijo mi hermano comprensivo- y el celular?

_Me lo olvide

_Okay...

Jasper se quedo a cenar, pedimos comida, era eso o ir al hospital por intoxicación.

Cenamos y mi hermanito se fue. Antes de dormir me quede leyendo la revista de moda, admirando los zapatos que por ahora nunca tendria.

* * *

**Gracias por leer!**

**Los zapatos de Jimmy Choo estan en mi perfil  
**

**Creo que no me meresco reviews pero me dejarian alguno?*carita de alice***

** Atte: El parasito!  
**


	5. Sentimientos y Domingo

**Holaaa! Volvi! Y estoy de vacaciones :D**

** Pasence por mi drable! Mas locuras con mis idolatrados vulturis.**

** Espero subir otro cap en unos dias.**

** Atte: El parasito!  
**

* * *

Capitulo 5

Pov: Rosalie

Por fin se estaban yendo los malditos moretones. La verdad dolió un montón, no son los primeros moretones de mi vida, pero son innecesarios, ya que no pude obtener esos hermosos zapatos. Por esta razón (los moretones) me encerré en mi casa durante dos días. Patético, pero no creo que a alguien le guste estar explicando por la calle que tiene moretones por pelear por unos zapatos. Pero es que era la edición limitada de los zapatos de primavera-verano de Jimmy choo! En fin estuve encerrada esto dos días y me aburro.

Me aburro

_Me aburrooo_

**Me aburro!**

Me aburro

Creo que se entiende que me aburro.

Hice muchas cosas estos dos días: Obtuve el mayor puntaje en el solitario de la computadora, vi todas las novelas de la tarde (y si, Juan engaño a María), ``mejore´´ mis dotes culinarios, organice mi guardarropas para toda la semana, limpie cada rincón de la casa, regué las platas (que estaban bastante muertas), jugué con Pelusa, compre por eBay, vi todos los programas de chismes, deportes (no entendí nada), los de política y hasta el canal de religión, el cual cambie a los 3 min.**(sin ofender a nadie, es que no soy creyente)**.

Y se preguntaran, no tengo amigos? Si, pero los que tengo estaban ``ocupados´´. Vera, mi mejor amiga de 8 meses y medio de embarazo no quiere salir de su casa hasta que el bebe no nazca, a ella la perdono. Demetri, esta en uno de sus nuevos proyectos artísticos, bueno, es trabajo. Kate, sin excusas. Y Jasper! Consiguió un nuevo trabajo…camarero. Que raro que no este en lo de Dídima y Marco, pero es que estos se fueron a lo de Renata a conocer la nueva casa.

Extrañaba el jardín. Poder jugar, cuidar y enseñar a todos esos adorables niños. Extrañaba sus preguntas inocentes, sus rabietas y todo lo que me entretenían!

Como puede ser que yo Rosalie Lilian Hale! Me aburra un…domingo por la tarde!

Jasper trabaja los domingos por la tarde?

En fin, que digan lo que quieran, saldré!

Cuando me levante entusiasmada tire al pobre Pelusa que reposaba en mi estomago y la revista del mes pasado de moda.

Me vestí, me puse una hermosa blusa, un saquito marrón chocolate y unos pantalones a juego.**(ropa en mi perfil)**. Me maquille para que no se notara los amarillentos moretones y me puse mi perfume favorito.

La verdad no sabía a donde iría, pero con tal de salir y respirar aire puro y alimentarme con otra cosa que no sea comida recalentada.

Abrí la puerta y Pelusa salio disparado por esta. Y oh no! Eleazar+manguera+Pelusa=Desastre.

_Eleazar no!-le grite enojada y autoritaria sabiendo lo que se venia.

Eleazar miro desafiante a Pelusa y mi gato le respondió con un bufido** (gruñido, pero creo que es mas para perro, el sonido que hacen los gatos cuando se enojan XD)** al loco anciano.

_Jajajaja!-Escuche una atronadora y familiar risa. Me di vuelta y Emmett se reía a carcajada limpia y como siempre traía a la rata pulgosa.

Cuando me gire hacia Eleazar ya era tarde, había empapado a Pelusa de la cabeza a las patas y su siempre suave y esponjosa cola estaba ahora toda erizada y mojada. Eleazar reía con la manguera en la mano de la que todavía seguía cayendo agua.

El odio Eleazar-Pelusa comenzó cuando Pelusa empezó a arruinarle las plantas y desde entonces el loco anciano lo empapaba con la manguera, pero ahora es cada vez que ve a Pelusa. Bueno, tal vez Pelusa empezó todo, pero no es razón para que cada vez que lo vea lo moje…

Pelusa huyo despavorido cuando el anciano termino co su venganza rutinaria. Pero al verme se dirigió directo a mí. Lo alce y lo acaricie un poco, Pelusa odiaba los baños y mas que lo mojaran con una manguera. Como cualquier gato.

Mire a amenazante a Eleazar, este alzo las manos en señal de paz. Y se fue dentro de su casa.

_Hola Rose-Me saludo Emmett sonriente como siempre, marcando esos adorables hoyuelos. Daria todo por que siempre sonriera.

_Hola-sonreí un poco avergonzada ya que tarde mas de lo necesario en contestar-Como estas?

_Bien, y tu?

_Un poco aburrida-dije sincera-Salí a dar un paseo, pero Pelusa se me escapo y bueno, Eleazar...

_Jaja, si fue muy gracioso

_Si…-me sentí un poco cohibida ya que me miraba fijamente, algo raro en mí.

_Que te sucedió allí?-me pregunto mientras me tocaba con delicadeza mi mejilla derecha, que estaba un poco hinchada y recubierta de maquillaje para que no se notara, pero al parecer no funciono. Me miro con esos hermosos ojos grises recubiertos con un deje de preocupación. El tacto me hizo estremecer de la cabeza a los pies, se me debilitaron las rodillas hasta pensar que iba a caer. Era increíble el efecto que causaba en mí.

En algún momento, no se cuando, pues fue como si el tiempo hubiese dejado de existir, nuestros rostros se acercaron hasta que quedaron alejados por unos pocos centímetros…

Maldigo el día en que tome a un pequeño gato blanco y esponjoso de una caja de cartón. De pronto se interpuso entre nosotros y le bufo a Emmett, mencione que Pelusa es un tanto territorial?

_Pelusa-lo regañe. Baje la mirada avergonzada. ¿Desde cuando Rosalie Hale se avergüenza de una situación así con un hombre?

_Lo siento, no se que me paso..-Dijo Emmett rascando su nuca y mirando en la dirección contraria, se veía muy tierno.

_No, esta bien…-agregue

No me di cuenta de que tenía a la rata pulgosa tan cerca de mí. Me aleje unos pasos asustada, cada vez que lo tenia cerca me atacaba (se me tiraba encima). Cuando me aleje, termine la distancia entre nosotros dos y también con toda la magia del momento.

¿Pelusa acaba de bufarle (gruñirle) a la rata pulgosa? Si, lo acaba de hacer y ¿la rata pulgosa se alejo miedosa?

_Jake?-pregunto Emmett incrédulo-Jajajaja!Te asusta un gato mojado!-dijo riendo, yo también me reí un poco, por dios! Pelusa es 4 veces mas chico que la rata! Y aparte, Pelusa da miedo? Es un gato gordo, blanco y mimado y que en estos momentos esta mojado, algo patético a mi parecer para un gato. Algo me hizo clic en la cabeza, yo le tenia miedo a la rata pulgosa como el a Pelusa, nos entendíamos! Lo mire compasiva, pobre…

La ratita pulgosa comenzó a insistir en irse, lo entendía…

_Emm…bueno, parece que debo irme-dijo Emmett fulminando con la mirada a la ratita pulgosa-Nos vemos-agrego despidiéndose

_Adiós…

Me fui a mi casa luego de ver como se iba dando la vuelta a la esquina, muy cliché.

Bañe a Pelusa con agua tibia, y si, se quejo bastante. Estuvo bastante enojado con migo por eso.

Intento no pensar en lo que evite pensar estos últimos dos días. En Emmett. En aclarar mis sentimientos por el. Pero este acercamiento cambio todo.

* * *

Pov:Emmett

Domingo. Si alguien me preguntara que palabras se me vienen a la cabeza con domingo diría: asado, familia, risas, desorden, felicidad.

Cuando era pequeño nos juntábamos los domingos toda mi familia y comíamos un rico asado hecho por mi tío y mi abuelo. Éramos un montón (vengo de una gran familia). Todos mis tíos, primos, mis abuelos, mi hermana y mis padres.

Pero ahora solo nos juntábamos para los días festivos. Y nunca éramos todos.

Mis abuelos ya no están más en este mundo, mis tíos no se mucho de ellos, y mis padres están muy ocupados en su nuevo emprendimiento: Un restaurante. Se solía llenar bastante los fines de semana.

Mi loca hermana menor fue obligada a independizarse hace unos meses. Mi familia tiene la loca tradición de echar a sus hijos de las casa a los 20 años. Para que aprender a vivir solos y sean ciudadanos trabajadores, no unos mantenidos…Mi hermana tampoco se ha ido completamente de la casa de mis padres. Va mínimo 3 veces a la semana a dormir y trabaja de mesera en el restaurante. Hace cuatro años que mis padres me ``echaron´´. Viví durante todos estos años en un departamento en el centro, pero se me hizo imposible seguir pagándolo y me encontré esta gran oferta!

Hoy raramente almorcé solo, ya que los Vulturis se fueron a visitar a su ex-inquilina que creo que es su nieta.

Que hace uno un domingo por la tarde? Pensar en la chica que lo trae loco. En este caso Rosalíe.

Se que sonara afeminado pero mi corazón palpita desbocado cada vez que la veo. Y cuando la tengo lejos una parte de mi se fue con ella. Que cursi sonó eso…Saben si! Desde ahora me llamo Emmett Cursi McCarty. Es que Rose es…como no sentirme así con Rose?

Esos ojos en los que puedo ver el cielo de los domingos de mi infancia. Esa sonrisa dulce y sensual a la vez. Su piel suave que me invita a acariciarla. Su fuerte y dulce personalidad…

Me sumergí tanto en mis pensamientos que no note cuando Jake comenzó a destrozar todos mis cd`s. Mencione que Jake es un tanto travieso?

_Jake para…-dije con vos cansada, no tenia ganas de levantarme, estaba cómodamente tirado en el sillón, pero Jake siguió-Jake-dije un poco amenazante. Me levante sobresalte cuando escuche que se caía y se rompía-Jake!-grite cuando lo vi entre todos mi cd`s rotos-Afuera!-le grite autoritario señalando la puerta del patio. Se fue cabizbajo.

Me puse a juntar todos los cd`s…mis hermosos cd`s.

Termine de juntar todo y volví a mi posición original, tirado en el sillón. Y no hice nada.

En algún momento me abre quedado dormido, hasta que sonó el despertador. Despertador? Ahhh…cierto. Lo puse para sacra a Jake a esta hora.

Me levante, me calce y tome la correa de mi enorme amigo.

Salí con un Jake emocionado y encontré a Eleazar manguereando la esquina de su casa.

Me giro y veo a Pelusa el gato de Rose correr en la dirección del anciano. Detrás de Pelusa iba a Rose.

_Eleazar no!-le grito enojada y autoritaria Rose, tenia una de sus manos en la cadera y la otra apuntándolo.

Era muy graciosa la escena y no pude evitar reírme a carcajadas. Rose me miro y me perdí en ese cielo de domingo. Rose volvió a girarse hacia su gato y el pobre de Pelusa estaba completamente empapado. Y Eleazar reía victorioso.

Rose alzo al gato empapado y lo abrazo consolándolo.

_Hola Rose-la salude

_Hola-sonrío un poco avergonzada ya que tardo mas en responder, adorable, suprimí una risita que amenazaba con salir.-Como estas?

_Bien, y tu?

_Un poco aburrida-yo podría entretenerte-Salí a dar un paseo, pero Pelusa se me escapo y bueno...Eleazar

_Jajaj, si, fue muy gracioso

_Si…-me quede observándola, tenia una hinchazón en la mejilla, como si la hubieran golpeado.

Inconscientemente la acaricie en la mejilla y le pregunte que le sucedía. Nos miramos y me perdí en esos hermosos ojos celestes claros.

En algún momento nuestros rostros se acercaron. Quería terminar con ese alejamiento. Quería probar sus labios. Necesitaba besarla.

Maldita bola de pelos blanca. Suprimí la idea de revolearlo para luego besarla, pero no seria conveniente. El maldito gato nos arruino el momento.

Me separe un poco avergonzado

_Pelusa!-escuche que regañaba a su gato.

_Lo siento, no se que me paso-me excuse.

_No, esta bien.-me regalo una pequeña sonrisa.

En un momento Rose se alejo un poco asustada. Y me di cuenta de que era de Jake.

En un momento Pelusa le bufo a Jake y este se alejo asustado?

_Jajajaja!Te asusta un gato mojado!-me reí de mi perro.

Jake empezó a insistir para irse. Le di una mirada fulmínate, no me quería alejar de

Rose.

_Emm…parece que debo irme, nos vemos!-me despedí

_Adiós-escuche a Rose despedirse.

Me fui girando en la esquina con el corazón desbocado.

* * *

**Greacias por leer!**

** Dejen REVIEWS! Creo que esta vez si me los merezco, subi mas rapido, por fassss *carita Alice***

** Atte: El parasito!**

** Besos  
**


	6. Alice

**Hola! Como estan? Bien, este capitulo es un poco mas amocionante..(las dejo picando)**

** Bueno, este cap se lo dedico aaa...el soundtrack de Eclipse...**

** Atte: El parasito !**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer yo solo los uso para las locas historias que escribo.  
**

* * *

Capitulo 6 ``Alice´´

Pov Emmett

_Jueves por la noche…_

_Bepp…Bepp-vibro mi celular, era un mensaje

_Las mariposas cantan, los gallos trotan, las gaviotas escupen…todo es hermoso!_

_Como estas mi preciado hermanote la noche de hoy?_

_Yo? Genialll…Salí con mis amigitas, que cantaban las mañananitas sin el rey David!SIIII…_

_Me buscarías por lo de Clara?_

_Y ni te imaginas lo que paso! Si! Mierda, el mamut se hizo mierda!_

_No puedo mantenerme en pie y ni mamucha ni papucho me quieren buscar…_

_Por eso te pido a ti! Mi hermanote grandote y sexy (por parte de Clara) que me busques._

_Te reeee quiere, tu hermanita!´´_

Como amo los mensajes de mi hermana los jueves por la noche cuando se emborracha.

Uno se preguntara como es que me envíe semejante mensaje si no puede mantenerse en pie? Mi hermanita vive enviando mensajes de textos raros y largos, hasta cuando esta borracha. Algo normal en ella. Por eso me envía semejante mensajito pidiendo que la vaya a buscar por lo de una amiga.

Y yo como el buen hermano que soy le contesto:

_``Hermanita! Que lindo es recibir mensajes tuyos cuando estoy viendo un partido importantísimo…lo que significa que te arregles sola. Estoy viendo el partido, que te lleve una amiga._

_Te reee quiere tu hermanote!´´_

Soy tan buen hermano…Seguí viendo tranquilamente el partido, pero comenzó a sonar el teléfono, atender o no atender…atender…

_Hola-dije cuando atendí

_Emmy!-grito mi hermanita lloriqueando

_Que…-suspire

_Ven a buscarmeeee…me duele la cabeeezita, voy a vomitaaar y mis zapatosss están manchaditos-lloriqueo-veo pitufos por todas partes!-dijo sorprendida-y son violetas!

_Haber pitufa, estoy viendo un partido, ya te dije que no te iba a volver a buscar a ninguna otra fiesta

_Perooo-dijo canturreando la ``o´´

_Nada

_Mhhhh-se quejo

_No-dije firme

_Por fas?-puso su vos tierna y ya me la podía imaginar haciendo uno de sus pucheritos.

_No-dije ya un poco dudando, cuando mi hermana se lo proponía era un dolor de cabeza muy adorable.

_Si? Dale mi Emmy Demmy…-canturreo-hip.-y ya le agarro hipo

_Mhmmm-masculle-Bueno-me rendí-En 15 estoy…Adiós

_ Jack Sparrow esta montado en un unicornio verde hecho de arbejas y me esta saludando!-dijo feliz-Chau Johnny!-canturreo-Yoho Yoho, pirata siempre ser…

_Chau pitufa-y corte

Tome las llaves del auto y salí para la famosa casa de Clara, la mejor amiga de mi hermanita. Donde se celebraban constantes fiestas universitarias. Mi hermanita no se perdía ninguna, falta aclarar que se celebraban prácticamente a diario.

Vi la enorme casa, donde había varios chicos tirados por el patio, pensaba seriamente unirme a la fiesta hace mucho que no voy a una…va tampoco tanto. Pero hay un partido que me esta esperando. Entre a la casa y había mas jóvenes tirados en el suelo, incluida la famosa Clara, que roncaba placidamente.

Comencé a buscar a la pitufa por toda la casa, mientras bebía una cerveza, la encontré hablando con una lámpara, creo que lo confundió con Zack Efron.

_Vamos pitufa-dije tomándola del brazo

_Emmy!-grito feliz-cárgame…-lloriqueo

_OK-la tome como un saco de papas, pero no contaba con que ella vomitara-_Alice_! Que asco…

_Ups…hip.

_Vamos

La lleve al auto. Se tiro en asiento del copiloto y se quedo dormida.

_Alice-le sacudí el hombro para que despertara

_No…5 minutos mas-ronroneo

_Dale, que me estoy perdiendo el partido

_No…hip.

_Alice!

_Mhmm-mascullo mientras despertaba.-Ya llegamos?

_Si

_Me cargas?-dijo haciendo un pucherito

_No…

_Malo-inflo los cachetes como niña pequeña y se bajo del auto tambaleándose.-hip.

_Adiós pitufa!

Llegue a mi casa en tiempo record para poder el segundo tiempo. Luego me dormí el sillón, con una bolsa de frituras arriba mío.

Me despertó Jake que lamia mis dedos todavía con rastros de cheetos.

_Hola amigo

Me levante todo adolorido por la mala noche en el sillón. Me duche, cambie y desayune.

_Vamos!-llame a Jake para su paseo matutino.

_Siete de la tarde_

_Jajajaj!-me reía mientras veía la graciosa película. Haciendo zapping encontré una película que no vi. En fin, la película era muy graciosa. Jake me miraba intrigado cada vez que me reía, era consiente de que tenia una atronadora risa, pero no podía evitar reír. Reír era parte de mí.

Hoy arregle para salir con mis amigos. Salía seguido con ellos, pero nunca podíamos todos juntos. Edward, que era como mi hermano, desde que se caso (muy joven) y con su hija, no salíamos tan seguido…Con Benjamin siempre había un problema, era un participante activo de no se que cosa espiritual, algo sobre los cuatro elementos, nos quiso hacer meter varias veces pero no lo logro. Igual siempre contaba con Santiago y Collin. Edward se la pasaba con su hija, la pequeña maravilla. En fin, saldríamos todos juntos.

Seguí viendo la película tranquilo, pero el timbre del teléfono me interrumpió. Con desgana me levante del sillón para atender.

_Hola?-pregunte

_Emmy!-me grito una familiar y aguda vos

_Que Alice…

_Me echaron!-lloriqueo

_Eh? –dije confundido

_Estoy en la calle-chillo-literalmente-me aclaro

_Como?

_Me atrase mucho con el alquiler, estoy sin dinero y mis valijas están todas desparramadas en la entrada del edificio-lloriqueo mientras me explicaba.

_Como que estas sin dinero?-pregunte incrédulo, mis padres le daban una gran suma de dinero todos los meses para que pagara el alquiler, alimento y demás. Si, era una mantenida, pero fuera de casa.

_Bueno…Dolce & Gabbana tenían una oferta de 30 % en todos sus artículos, y bueno, aunque había oferta, compre demás…y sabes lo que paso.-termino con un dramático suspiro.

_Alice-le reprendí

_Oh! Vamoos…como si nunca te hubieras quedado sin dinero.-me recrimino

_Mhmm, bueno, pero…nunca te pedía!-le conteste victorioso

_Si, lo hiciste una ves! Cuando tenia 5, tu me pediste dinero y tuve que romper mi alcancía de chanchito!-grito recordando, como se acuerda de esas cosas?

_Alice, eso fue hace años…

_No interesa, en fin. Por fas, no le puedo decir ni a mama ni a papa, me matarían...

_Pues es tu problema

_Okay-dijo enojada-pero creo que ya es hora de que mama se entere de cómo desaparecieron sus elefantitos de porcelana tan queridos para ella.-dijo malvada

_No te atreverías…

_Claro que si-me desafío

_Malvada

_Mira quien lo dice, el que deja a su hermanita indefensa en la calle…

_Ahhh-suspire-esta bien, te busco…

_Te quiero! Estoy en la entrada de mi ex-departamento.

_Donde mas…

_Apúrate que Gary se congela-dijo preocupada por su tortuga maravilla.

_Adiós

Tome las llaves y me subí al Jeep, pensando en que me estaba perdiendo una gran película de seguro, pero bueno, yo fui el que le pidió a mis padres un hermanito…(que tonto fui/nahh, yo quiero a la duende)

Llegue a su departamento y ahí estaba ella, ignorando las miradas curiosas de las personas que pasaban por la cuadra, escuchando música con su celular, sentada en una maleta rosa, y rodeada por otras cinco mas. Me quise matar al darme cuenta que en esas 6 maletas llevaba solo su ropa. Aparte de las valijas, había como tres cajas donde estaban todas sus chucherías, objetos raros y de diferentes tamaños, perfumes, telas y mas.

Al lado de ella estaba su tortuga maravilla, Gary. En su gran pecera de vidrio, era una mini casita por dentro (hecha para tortugas) con todo el estilo de Alice. Cuando comencé a llevarme sus cajas se levanto con todo la actitud de matarme, pero me reconoció y una gran sonrisa adorno su rostro. Se quito los auriculares y me miro feliz.

_Gracias!-dijo mientras ella también comenzaba a llevar sus cosas al Jeep. Nos llevo bastante tiempo, pero terminamos. Se subió al asiento del copiloto con la mini casita de Gary en sus rodillas.

_Vamos-dije arrancando el auto.

_Emmy?-pregunto con su tonito inocente

_Si?

_Podemos parar en algún lugar y comer algo? Me ruge el estomago-sonrío inocente

_Alice, ya llegamos a mi casa, espera…-pero a mi también me gruño el bagre.

_Pero falta hasta tu casa y tengo hambre-se quejo

_Bueno, pero en un quiosco.-la verdad es que yo también moría de hambre.

Paramos en un autoservicio y compramos muchas golosinas (las pague yo)

_Hace años que no probaba uno de estos-dijo Alice mirando con adoración unos Wonka Nerds.

_Aja...-dije mientras me comía un chupetín. Muy maduros…

Llegamos a mi casa y devuelta todo el trabajo para bajar las maletas y cajas. Terminamos y Alice se fue a hacer algo de comer. Entonces recordé! Hoy salía con los chicos! Y en media hora!

_Alice, me voy. Cocina algo para ti-dije mientras tomaba mi billetera y me cambiaba la camisa.

_Eh? Por que? Dejaras a tu hermanita abandonada?-dijo haciendo un adorable pucherito.

_Salgo con los chicos, me olvide.

_Ahh…una salida de machos-dijo haciendo una mueca ruda

_Aja…no quemes nada y no le abras la puerta a nadie

_Emmett, tengo veinte años, no soy tonta-dijo con una mirada petulante

_Claro, pero sigues siendo mi hermanita menos-dije sonriendo

_Si, si, vete-dijo llendo otra ves a la cocina

_Cuidado con Jake-dije para molestarla

_Jake?-exclamo con miedo-me había olvidado del caballo que ladra…-susurro para si misma.

_No te ara nada, esta en patio encerrado, cuando vuelva yo lo suelto, así que cuidado con Gary maravilla

_Oke…Bye!

_Adiós!

Salí por la puerta para ir a divertirme con mis amigos.

Pov Alice

_A esta casa le falta estilo_ pensé. Y esta bastante desordenada.

Me quede pensando como decirles a mama y a papa que cambie de residencia…mañana los vería en el restaurante, y no se me da muy bien mentir. Comenzaba a reír nerviosa.

Recordando el restaurante me quede pensando en Jasper…empezó a trabajar en el restaurante hace unos días. Recuerdo como fue ese día en el que conocí al guapo mesero.

_Mis padres me dijeron que debía esperar al nuevo mesero y enseñarles sus tareas. No me dieron ninguna descripción de el, y se fueron a no se que…_

_Estaba sentada en el taburete de la barra esperando a que apareciera. Estaba retrazado._

_Entonces vi entrar por la puerta a un hermoso joven de cabellos color miel y ojos como el cielo, alto y fornido, no tanto como Emmett. Entro dudoso con un papel en las manos. Como me di cuenta de que era el? Intuición, como lo sigo creyendo hasta ahora o tal vez por que el lugar estaba cerrado y el fue el único que entro, no se.. Me baje de un salto del taburete y fui directo hacia el. El me miro un poco asustado? Tal ves por mi caminata tan decidida…_

__Me has hecho esperar mucho tiempo-le dije_

_Y como todo un caballero respondió:_

__Lo siento, señorita_

_Le tome la mano para mostrarle las instalaciones y para saber si su piel era tan suave como lo aparentaba. Si lo era. Le mostré todo el lugar y le enseñe todo lo que debía hacer, hablamos un rato antes de abrir poner el letrero de ``abierto´´._

Si, un poco extraña mi actitud, ahora que lo pienso…en fin, con Jasper nos hicimos buenos compañeros de trabajo. De ves en cuando me desconcentraba mientras atendía a los clientes por quedar mirándolo. Siempre llegaba en su reluciente moto, algún día la montare con el.

Aburrida mirando por la ventana veo que una moto exactamente igual a la de Jasper se estaciona en la casa del frente, de ella baja un joven alto. Se quita el casco y puedo admirar que tiene el cabello color miel. Será Jasper? El muchacho apresurado toca el timbre y cuando la puerta se abre se le tira en los brazos Rosalie? No pude ser…La rubia mujer lo abraza llorando y este entra apresurado a la casa con la rubia colgada a su cuello. Rosalie y Jasper?

Pov Jasper

Estaba estudiando para unos exámenes que tendría el lunes cuando el tono de llamada de mi celular me desconcentra. Antes de atender veo que es Rose, que querrá esta vez?

_Que pasa Rose?

_Jasper-dice sollozando, me tenso de inmediato, algo grave o películas cursis hacían llorar a mi hermana, y dudo que me llame cuando ve una película.

_Que sucede?-le digo preocupado

_Volvió-sollozo

_Quien?

_El…-y vuelve a romper en llanto

Esperaba que cuando se refería a el, se refiriera a otro el, no a ese el.

_Voy para tu casa, no le abras a nadie

_Bueno-hipo y corto

Tome las llaves de la moto y salí apresurado hacia el estacionamiento. Llegue a lo de Rose en tiempo record.

Toque el timbre y apenas se abrió la puerta Rose se hecho a mis brazos llorando.

Entramos a la casa con ella todavía colgada de mis brazos.

_Volvió-sollozo otra vez

_Quien?

_Royce…

El volvio.

* * *

**Gracias por leer...**

** Uhhh...que pasara con Royce? Que hizo en el pasado como para que Rose se pusiera tan mal?**

** Todo esto en el prox cap de...TU SONRISA! *tonito de presentadora*EHHH!*publico enloquece***

** Subi capitulos nuevos a adolescencia tardia y a Queridisimo Felix: Si quieren pasarse y dejar reviews todo bien :)**

** Aganle un fabor a esta loca autora y dejnle un review...eso la emociona mucho :)**

** Ate: El parasito!  
**


	7. Cuidandola

**hola! un nuevo cap! bien, en este sabremos que hizo Royce y un acercamiento entre Emmett y Rosalie. Lo de Royce no me convence mucho, pero bueno...dejen sus opiniones!**

**Si, si si..se que tarde mucho...**

**disclaimer: los personajes le pertenesen a Meyer, la trama es mia.  
**

**En fin, lean :)  
**

**Este cap va dedicado a...un salero...XD**

**Atte: El parasito!  
**

* * *

Pov: Jasper

Cuando Rosalie se calmo me fui a acostar al sillón de su sala. Me costo un poco calmarla, pero al final la venció el sueño y la angustia.

Maldito bastardo…volvió.

Royce King.

Ese nombre basta para que se me hierva la sangre. Es un maldito acosador.

Hasta hace un año, Royce acosaba a Rosalie. Rosalie no le hacia caso al principio, se lo tomo mas bien en broma, pero luego la cosa se puso seria. Royce se puso mas violento. Le enviaba cartas amenazadoras y siempre algún regalo un tanto perturbador. Rosalie a partir de ahí comenzó a tomarlo en serio, tena miedo de salir sola y se alteraba cuando alguien llamaba a su casa, pues Royce acostumbraba a dejar mensajes de vos amenazadores. Pedimos una orden de alejamiento. Royce la cumplió durante un tiempo, pero un día la rompió. Siguió a Rosalie cuando salía del supermercado y la acorralo en un callejón. La quiso violar, pero por suerte pasaba alguien por ahí y la ayudo. Royce se escapo. Rosalie pudo superar lo del intento de violación, pero no puede soportar escuchar de Royce.

La policía lo encontró, pero no se que habrá hecho por que lo dejaron libre. Resumiendo, no hemos sabido nada de el desde hace un año. Rosalie me dijo que le dejo un mensaje de vos.

Encendí el aparato y escuche. Era como los que le dejo antes de esa noche…maldito.

Me fui a dormir, necesitaba descansar y tener pensamientos fríos, por que i me lo encontraba ahora no respondo de mí.

Me levante adolorido, este sillón puede arecer muy cómodo, pero si se duerme una noche en el es un infierno.

Fui a la cocina y prepare dos cafés, revise las alacenas y sonreí, un montón de galletitas dulces apiladas. Mi hermana era aficionada a los dulces, en cambio yo a lo salado.

Camine por el pasillo hasta la habitación de mi hermana. Rosalie dormía con una mueca molesta. La sacudí ligeramente y gruño en respuesta.

_Despierta- le dije

_No…-se quejo

_Vamos, levántate

_Mhhmm…no-mascullo

_Hice café

_Bueno-dijo desperezándose

Fui a la cocina y unos minutos después apareció Rosalie, un poco despeinada y con la ropa arrugada de ayer.

Desayunamos callados y tranquilos. Mientras Rosalie comía una galletita le comente

_Rosalie, hoy debo ir a trabajar, pero no quiero que te quedes sola. Así que podrías llamar a alguien para que te haga compañía.

_Puedo cuidarme bien yo solita-dijo enojada

_Sabes que no, te podría pasar cualquier sola

_No es cierto-reclamo

_Eso mismo dijiste hace un año-golpe bajo. Su rostro se ensombreció e hizo una mueca de desagrado.

_Eso fue antes- mascullo

_Pero puede volver a pasar

_No-susurro

_Si, y lo sabes. Así que llama a alguien

_No!-grito-Puedo cuidarme sola! Vete!-exclamo enojada, se levanto furiosa de la mesa y se fue a su habitación.

La seguí.

_Rosalie- dije tocando la puerta

_Vete, puedo cuidarme sola

_Vas a ponerte en ese papel tan infantil?

_Vete!

_Te llamare- cuando mi hermana se pone en esa actitud no hay nada que pueda hacer.

Me prepare y salí. Mire la cuadra. Las 6 casas posibles. Descarte la casa continua a la de Rose. Tampoco los Vulturis ni Demetri. Salieron todos de viaje, o algo así. Quedaban 3. Fui a la de los Gutier, le debían bastantes favores a Rosalie. Toque el timbre y nada…no deben de estar, pensé. Estaba por fijarme en la casa del frente, la de los Denaly, pero retome el camino que había emprendido cuando vi a una anciana en mallas de circo pararse sobre sus mano y a un viejo con sombrero de paja tocar una pandereta feliz…estaban locos.

Solo me quedaba una, la del nuevo vecino. Fui hasta allí y toque el timbre. Se escucho un agudo gritito y luego una risa, que sonaba a campanas sonando, la siguió una atronadora risa y luego un golpe seco. La puerta se abrió de pronto y vi a ¿Alice?

_Alice?

_Jasper?-dijo ella también.

_Emmett?-apareció un enorme muchacho como de mi edad, diciendo su nombre burlonamente.

_Que haces aquí?-dijo curiosa Alice. Luego me di cuenta de que vestía un camisón blanco con corazoncitos rosas, algo muy Alice y unas tiernas pantuflas de conejo. Emmett, el chico enorme, tenía unas pantuflas en forma de pata de elefante.

_Ehh…necesito hablar con el-dije señalando al oso humano, por que tenia pinta de oso.

_Claro, pasa-me invito Alice

_Para que me necesitas ricitos?-pregunto el oso humano, hice una meca por el apodo.

_ehhh…mira, conoces a Rosalie?-era obvio que la conocía, pero no sabia como comenzar la conversación.

_Si, por?-dijo confundido

_Mira, necesito pedirte un favor

_Acepta-agrego rápidamente Alice

_Bueno, la cosa es que…necesito que vigiles a Rosalie

_Eh?

_Si, mira, corre peligro en estos momentos y como me tengo que ir a trabajar-mire involuntariamente a Alice-no puedo cuidar de ella

_Si es por el trabajo, puedes tomarte el día libre-aseguro Alice

_No es eso, es que se enojo conmigo por que asegura poder cuidarse sola y no creo que quiera verme, por eso recurrí a vos-dije mirando a Emmett.

_Ooo...¿Que le pasa? ¿Por qué corre peligro?-dijo preocupado Emmett.

_No creo que sea yo el que te lo tiene que contar, lo único que pido es que cada tanto pases por lo de Rose para asegurarte que este bien.

_Bueno, no hay problemas ricitos-me aseguro sonriente Emmett, me parecía un buen chico.-Bueno, era eso, muchísimas gracias

_No hay de que ricitos. Bueno, me voy a comer-dijo levantándose del sillón donde estábamos los tres sentados

_Seguro? Si quieres puedes tomarte el día libre-insistió Alice

_No, esta bien. Hablando de eso, necesitas transporte?

_A decir verdad si...

_Bueno, te llevo-añadí sonriente

_Gracias! Me visto y salimos-dijo levantándose y salio corriendo, dando sus peculiares saltitos, sus cabellos rebotando con cada salto y con sus pantuflas de conejo, no me había dado cuenta, pero el pijama que lleva en la parte de atrás del short tenia un pompom, como cola de conejo, me reí bajito. Era adorable.

Unos minutos después volvió la Alice que veía en el restaurante.

_Emmett me voy!-grito hacia la casa-Acuérdate de lo de Rose! Llámame!

Salimos y cruzamos al frente, donde estaba mi moto.

_Guau! Nunca monte una moto...-susurro-es seguro?

_Claro, pero ponte el casco.-le pase el de repuesto, se lo puso dificultosamente y lo aseguro bien.

_Listo!-sonrío

_Bien-me subí-ahora sube tu-se subió torpemente ya que era su primera vez y se agarro fuertemente a mi cintura. Me agradaba la manera en que sus bracitos se abrazaban mi cuerpo.-sujétate bien-le avise.

_Ok-y arranque, aunque lo hice lento ella pego un gritito y río. Yo también reí.

Llegamos al restaurante y saludamos a todos, hoy Sam estaba de más mal humor que siempre...y yo particularmente torpe. Me contrataron por ser ágil y bueno por que necesitaban personal. Pero hoy me encontraba muy perdido en mis pensamientos. Al punto que rompí 3 platos.

Espero que Rosalie este bien.

Pov Emmett

Tenia que cumplir con la promesa a ricitos! Pero me parecía muy temprano, así que me tire a ver tele. Saque a Jake y de paso me fije por su ventana casualmente, la vi caminando por el pasillo con su gato detrás.

Volví de pasear a Jake y se fue a vigilar a Gary, la tortuga maravilla. Tenía una extraña afición a eso. Me pase la mañana haciendo pesas mientras miraba por la ventana en un extraño ángulo para que pudiera ver a la ventana de Rosalie. Pero para poder ver a tal distancia tuve que ponerme unos binoculares, los ate e hice varias cosas mas para que se quedaran en su lugar sin que los tuviera que tener.

Fue un poco aburrido...solo tenia vista a la sala de su casa, Rosalie pasaba por ahí de paso pero nada más, solo alrededor de las 11 se quedo un rato tirada en el sillón leyendo una revista, pero luego se levanto enojada y arrojo la revista y se fue dando zancadas...

A eso de las 12 comencé a hacer el almuerzo, que consistía en papas y milanesa. Me senté y probé una papa...Aghh, que asco. Le falta sal. Busque por toda la casa y nada. Luego encontré una nota en la puerta de la heladera, ¿como no la note?

"hermanito_, me lleve toda la sal de la casa. El otro día por error tire toda la sal si mama y papa se enteran me matan, así que me lleve todo...gracias!''_

Por que no me sorprende? Busque un poco de dinero y me calce, estaba por salir cuando una brillante idea vino a mi mente...soy un genio.

Salí de mi casa y cruce la calle. Toque timbre y me abrió Rosalie en todo su esplendor _no tengo nada que hacer..._vestía ropa para estar en casa y sus dorados cabellos estaban amarrados en una colita.

_Hola, que sucede?-dijo un poco seca, parece que la agarre de mal humor, igual me seguía encantando.

_Hola-sonreí- como estas?

_Bien-sonreí y me quede ahí parado-disculpa, pero a que viniste?

_Ooo...cierto-me había olvidado de mi plan-se me acabo la sal, me prestas un poco?-me miro sorprendida e incrédula, luego un poco desconfiada y extrañada.

_Claro...ya vuelvo-se adentro en la casa y a los minutos volvió con un salero-toma-dijo dándome el objeto un poco extrañada. ¿Que nunca fue a lo de un vecino a pedir algo? Con Alice siempre lo hacíamos de pequeños para no ir a comprar.

_Gracias, en un rato te lo devuelvo-sonreí y me fui.

Entre a casa y Jake me saludo entusiasmado. Puse a calentar la comida ya fría y luego le puse sal, pude comer feliz y saladamente.

A eso de las 3 me acorde de que tenia que llevarle el salero a Rosalie, mire al salero sobre mi mesa en todo su esplendor salado. Lo tome y salí, toque el timbre y me abrió Rosalie en todo su esplendor siestero...** (Con siestero se refiere a siesta, no sabia como decirlo XD) **me miro confundida.

_Vine a devolverte el salero

_Ahh...gracias-dijo tomando el objeto. Y me quede devuelta parado sin hacer nada, mi mente trabajaba lo mas rápido posible buscando alguna escusa para quedarme un rato mas, pero no se me ocurría nada.-bueno...

_Ehh...si, claro, me voy, gracias adiós!

Cuando volví me fije en mi cellar, tenia un mensajito.

"_Hermanito! Como estas? Espero que bien_

_Vamos al grano, Jazz esta preocupado por Rosalie y no se concentra, ha roto 3 platos, lo de ser torpe se lo dejo a Seth, a Jazz lo contrataron por su agilidad._

_En fin ¿sabes como esta Rosalie?_

_Espero que tu respuesta sea positiva..._

_TKM tu hermanita!''_

Le conteste y al ratito sonó la canción para los mensajes de Alice.

"_Emmy! Que bueno que tu respuesta sea positiva, ya le dije a Jazz y dijo que te agradeciera._

_Cuando vuelva quiero que me cuentes todos los detalles! No te olvides de lo de rose!_

_Hoy vuelvo tarde tarde, me voy a comer a lo de mama y papa, cuídate!_

_Besos Alli''_

Bueno, me deshago de la enana por unas horas...

Me pase la tarde haciendo nada. Claro, aparte de vigilar a Rosalie.

A eso de las ocho decidí alquilar películas, me calce y salí. Camine las dos cuadras hasta el videoclub. Alquile dos películas de comedia y me fui, las pagaba cuando las devolvía. Cuando llegue a la puerta de mi casa, busque las llaves en mis bolsillos para encontrarlos vacíos...completamente vacíos, me fije en toda mi ropa pero nada. Me había dejado las llaves dentro. Para colmo también deje el celular dentro y nada de dinero tome.

Resignado me senté en el escalón de mi puerta a esperar.

Espero

Espero

Espero

Me aburro...mire al frente y las luces de la casa de Rosalie me llamaron la atención. Mi hermosa cabecita comenzó a pensar en un brillante plan.

Me levante y fui hasta su puerta, toque timbre y me abrió Rosalie en todo su esplendor nocturno.

_Emmett?

_Hola-dije en tono seductor muy exagerado, haciéndome el payaso-pasaba por aquí y me pregunte-ella reía ligeramente-por que no visitar a mi vecina y de paso traer unas películas?

_Jaja..

_bien, pongámonos serios-dije riendo-me quede fuera de mi casa cuando volvía del videoclub y no tengo ni mi celular, ni dinero, así que..¿Quieres ver algunas comedias?-dije levantando la bolsa con las películas

_bueno-dijo riendo-pasa.

Entre y Pelusa se enredo en mis piernas ronroneando.

Con Rosalie decidimos preparar algo de comer, le ofrecí cocinar y ella acepto gustosa.

_Esto esta delicioso-dijo Rosalie probando

_Gracias

_Como sabes cocinar tan bien?

_Mis padres tienen un restaurante y los dos so cocineros, por eso...

_Ohh...

Terminamos de comer y nos fuimos a la sala para ver la primera película. Nos sentamos _alejados._ Nos reímos bastantes y la pasamos bien. Pusimos la segunda película y en esta nos sentamos un poco mas cerca. A la mitad de la película estaba cabeceando, Rosalie inconcientemente se acurruco en mí y se quedo dormida, yo también me termine por acomodar y dormirme, escuchando la película de fondo.

* * *

**Gracias por leer!**

**Espero que les haya gustado :)**

**Les dejo los sumrys de unas historias que tengo pensadas y no me decido cual empezar a subir, o si quieren que suba alguna pero cuando tenga mas avanzadas las otras. En mi perfil esta para que voten...**

** aqui van:**

**Detras de las capas**

La vida secreta de los Vulturis. ¿Alec y Cayo viendo las telenovelas de las 4? ¿Aro traficante de crayones? ¿Felix trabaja a medio tiempo en un circo? ¿ Didima va a alcoholicos anonimos? ¿Jane tiene un trauma del pasado y ``duermerodeada de peluches? ¿Demetri una loca?...todo lo que hacen lo vulturias aparte de cazar neofitos y comer humanas rubias...

**Detras de la tinta**

Los protagonistas de nuestros queridos libros fueron contratados para interpretar a nuestros queridos personajes, pero ellos ¿son felices con los personajes que les otorgaron? ¿Quieren venganza contra Meyer? ¿ Esme odia a los niños y las personas en general? ¿Carlisle quiere participar en un musical de Brodway? ¿Bella obsecionada con un perrito de su infancia llamado Toby? ¿ Alice es realmente un duende y le gusta aparecerse al final de los arcoiris en busca de oro? ¿ Jacob un nerd? ¿Emmett con IQ de 187? ¿ adicta a los erutos, comida chatarra, video juegos y maltratadora de los niños? ¿Renesme una tonta bebe? ¿ Edward un egocentrico niño rico?...la verdadera personalidad de estos personajes...

**Enchulame la maquina **(one shot)**  
**

Basado en le programa de Mtv ``Enchulame la maquina´´. Edward esta harto de la chevy de Bella, asi que llama a mtv para que mejoren a esa chatarra. Bella nunca menciono algo sobre mejorar su auto. _Nunca se llevaran a mi bebe!-exclama Bella mientras se encadenaba a su camioneta, evitando que ese rapero se lleve a su auto.

**Ladron de mi corazon **(titulo patetico, pero siempre me refiero a esta historia con mi hermna con este nombre)

Edward se muda al edificio donde vive su prima.

Si nesecitas algo, entra a mi departamento, no hay problema-dijo Alice entregandole un juevo de llaves a su primo.

Un corto circuito hace que el edificio se quede sin luz

UN LADRON!-grita un niño peuqeño al ver un hombre en la cocina revisando los estantes.

Listo!-exclamo orgulloza la castaña al terminar de atar al ladron, luego de darle en la cabeza con un palo de amazar.

Asi comienza una romantica y sin sentido historia de amor.

**Bella vampiro/La venganza de Bella **(no hay nombre todavia para el fic, siempre que comento del fic con mi hermana me refiero a el como ``bella vampiro´´ o ``la venganza de bella´´. Por eso el patetico titulo. Este es el fic que tengo mas avanzado)

Luna nueva. Bella se tira del acantilado. Naufraga hasta que llega a una isla, alli conoce a una vampiro diferente que la transforma. Forma con ella un aquelarre y luego de muchos años se reencuentra con los Cullen. ¿Le perdonara a Edward que la haya abandonado?

(La historia es muchooo...mas compleja. Solo que si contaba mas se hacia muy largo. Es el primer fic de drama que escribi. Envienme un MP para que les de el sumary completo)

**Castigados**

Bella, Edward, Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Jacob son castigados por diferentes razones. Los profesores se olvidan que hay alumnos todavia en el colegio y lo cierran. Un ladron tiene la oportunidad perfecta para entrar al colegio de forks y saquearlo. Una olvidada alumna se quedo encerrada en el baño de la biblioteca. Que haran estos 8 jovenes con el colegio para ellos solos? Claro, si primero logran salir del aula de castigos y del baño de la biblioteca.

**Nos volveremos a ver **(one shot)

Edward y Bella se ven en un festival de su pueblo. Pasan una agradable tarde, sin saber el nombre del otro.¿ Se volveran a ver?

**Nuestro barrio**

Los hermanos Swan se mudan a Forks. Alli conoceran a los primos Cullen y a los gemelos Hale.

Un encatador perro, una bolsa de papas, jonnhy deep, campanita, fiebres, repartidores de pizza...todo esto y mas en este peculiar barrio.

**bueno...son varios, si no dejen un reviw comentando cual prefieren. **

**Dejen reviews! aunque no me los meresc...se que tarde en actualizar.**

**Gracias!**

**Atte: El parasito!  
**


	8. Outake: Otro dia mas

**Bueno...se que no tengo perdon y no creo que diciendo escusas me salve, pero...¡LO SIENTO! **

**Se que encima de todo el tiempo que tarde les traigo algo super chiquito, pero todavia no estoy muy segura de como continuar el fic y como no queria seguir posponiendo les traje algo que si bien no es de gran importancia se ve como avanza un cacho la relacion de ellos dos.**

**Bueno, de vuelta lo siento y espero que les guste.**

**_Los persanajes le pertenecen a la maravillosa de Meyer yo solo los utilizo para mis historias._  
**

**Atte: El parasito!  
**

* * *

Pov : Rosalie

Rayos y mas rayos.

Demonios y mas demonios.

Y otra sarta de palabras impropias.

¿Por que Jasper se tiene que meter en mi vida? ¿No nota que soy lo bastante grande para cuidarme sola? Aparte, somos mellizos,¡ hasta podría decirse que yo soy la mayor! Lo quiero un montón y se que se preocupa por mi, pero se cuidarme sola. No soy la misma persona que hace un año.

Enojada me tire en el sillón de mi sala a leer una revista. Soy lo bastante inteligente para saber que lo mejor por ahora es quedarse en casa y no salir hasta que el bastardo de Royce desaparezca otra vez. Y tampoco avisar a familiares o amigos, por que los puedo poner en peligro. En la portada de la revista decía: ¡ EL GUAPO Y MULTIMILLONARIO ROYCE KING VULVE AL ESTRELLATO TRAS UN NEGOCIO IMPRESIONANTE! Asqueada comencé a leer la entrevista con el. El muy maldito negaba como siempre lo sucedido el año pasado y me dejaban a mi como la paria de la alta sociedad por inventar tales mentiras sobre su supuesto acoso hacia mi. Ohh...no. Mama y papa se iban a poner como locos cuando se enteraran que la familia vuelve a ser mencionada en la farándula. El año pasado fue un caos. Paparazi por todas partes, fue insoportable. Comencé a leer la entrevista

_-**¿Como te sientes con tu vuelta al mundo de los negocios?**_

_Muy bien, un poco nervioso pero muy bien (**Royce sonríe nervioso)**_

_**-¿Y con todo el tema de la Srta. Hale?**_

_Bien, yo se que no cometí ningún crimen. La Srta. Hale debería ver a algún doctor para ver ese problema con sus grandes mentiras. Digo ¿no? Su mentirita me trajo grandes problemas, pero por suerte la justicia demostró su error. _

_**-¿Si la tuviera a la Srta. Hale aquí que le diría?**_

_Que yo no estoy enojado con ella. Yo se que tiene un problema y se lo debe tratar..._

Fue suficiente para mi. ¡Yo no estoy loca! ¿Quien se cree? El loco sera el. Furiosa arroje la revista al suelo y me fui a tomar un vaso de agua para tranquilizarme.

Me pase la mañana viendo los insoportables programas de chimentos en mi habitación para ver como quedo mi imagen y la de la familia y para insultar como marinero al ese bastardo. No creo que nadie haya insultado tanto en su vida y menos tan seguido, es que la situación me supera.

A eso de las 12 del mediodía me tocan el timbre, extrañada voy a abrir y me encuentro con nada mas y nada menos que con Emmett. Sinceramente con toda esta situación no estaba para afrontar la visita de mi guapo vecino que me volvía loca.

_Hola, que sucede?-dije un poco seca

_Hola-sonrió- como estas?

_Bien-dije aburrida, estaba todo menos bien. Emmett se quedo parado sin hacer nada...me impaciente-disculpa, pero a que viniste?

_Ooo...cierto-dijo distraído-se me acabo la sal, me prestas un poco?-lo mire sorprendida e incrédula, luego un poco desconfiada y extrañada. ¿Me vino a pedir sal? Dios! Esto solo se ve en las películas...

_Claro...ya vuelvo-entre a mi casa y busque el salero que me había regalado Kate-toma-dije dándole el objeto un poco extrañada.

_Gracias, en un rato te lo devuelvo-sonrió y se fue.

Que raro. Me metí en mi casa y me prepare un almuerzo muy rápido y fácil. Almorcé y me fui a tirar a mi curto. Dios! Que vida tan aburrida...

Al rededor de las tres cuando ya me estaba durmiendo tocan el timbre otra vez...

Era Emmett

_Vine a devolverte el salero

_Ahh...Gracias-tome el gracioso salero-Bueno...-dije ya que mi vecino se quedo ahí si hacer nada

_Ehh...si, claro, me voy, gracias adiós!

Cerré la puerta y me reí.

Luego me la pase haciendo cosas nada interesantes, limpie, me bañe, vi tele, leí...bla bla bla.

Tipo ocho de la noche tocan otra vez el timbre y vaya sorpresa! Es Emmett.

_Emmett?

Hola-dijo en tono seductor muy exagerado, haciéndose el payaso-pasaba por aquí y me pregunte por que no visitar a mi vecina y de paso traer unas películas?

_Jaja..

_Bien, pongámonos serios-dijo riendo-me quede fuera de mi casa cuando volvía del videoclub y no tengo ni mi celular, ni dinero, así que..¿Quieres ver algunas comedias?-dijo levantando la bolsa con las películas

_Bueno, pasa

Al parecer pelusa supero su odio hacia Emmett. Pero yo no a su _Jake_.

Decidimos preparar algo de comer. Puede sonar extraño pero yo que no cocino absolutamente nada tengo la heladera completamente llena. Por lo que decidimos hacer pollo con verduras. Emmett se encargo del pollo y yo de las verduras. Solo me tocaba cortarlas ¿Que tan difícil puede ser? Creo que la forma en que las cortaba estaba mal. Por que me salían formas realmente extrañas.

_¿Que es eso?-dijo sorprendido Emmett señalando las verduras que había cortado y luego rió estruendosamente. Fruncí el ceño. ¿Quien se cree? Claroo, el señor yo se cocinar sabe cortar verduras correctamente...El me miro luego de parar de reír y me sonrió.

_Así se hace-dijo mientras se ponía detrás mio, tomaba mis manos y me ayudaba a cortar las verduras, su cercanía me desconcertaba. Es que...¿que hacer cunado el vecino mas sexy esta tan cerca tuyo y su respiración te hace cosquilla en la oreja...?

Terminamos de cocinar y charlamos un rato. Yo seguía un tanto aturdida.

Cuando las verduras y el pollo estuvieron listos, cenamos. La comida estaba exquicita.

_Esto esta delicioso -dije saboreando

_Gracias

_Como sabes cocinar tan bien?

_Mis padres tienen un restaurante y los dos so cocineros, por eso...

_Ohh...

Terminamos de comer y nos fuimos a la sala a ver las películas. En la primera mantuvimos la distancia, y nos reímos mucho. En la segunda nos fuimos acercando cada vez mas. Hasta que quede recostada en el y el con un brazo sobre mi hombro. Estaba realmente cómoda y poco a poco me fui quedando dormida.

Pov: Jasper

¿Por que Emmett y mi hermana están acurrucados en el sillón de la sala? Me pregunte al llegar a la casa de Rose luego de lo de los padres de Alice.

* * *

**Gracias por leer!**

**Bueno como antes perdon y espero poder subir pronto el prox cap**

**Besos**

**Atte: El parasito!  
**


	9. Juntos

** Bueno, no se pueden quejar ¿no? Muy rapido subi este cap**

**Se lo deedico aaa...el tema de coldplay-spies, me la pase constantemente escuchando este tema el dia de hoy.**

**Atte: EL parasito!  
**

* * *

Pov: Jasper

_¿Por que Emmett y mi hermana están acurrucados en el sillón de la sala? Me pregunte al llegar a la casa de Rose luego de lo de los padres de Alice._

Mi boca se encontraba un tanto entre abierta por la sorpresa. Soy una persona de mente abierta y no soy un hermano sobre protector ni nada por el estilo (bueno, tal vez en algunas ocasiones sobre protejo a Rose...pero cualquiera lo haría, ¡ella es mi hermana gemela!), solo me sorprendió ver a Rosalie en brazos de otro hombre. Si, la e visto con sus novios...solo que ella nunca me comento algo del vecino. Creo que me siento _traicionado..._En el sentido fraternal por supuesto. Nunca me encontré en esta situación... ¿como proceder?

Mientras pensaba fui a la cocina evitando hacer mucho ruido y me prepare un café, me sorprendió ver las sobras de un pollo con verduras de aspecto delicioso, lo habrán pedido...

¿Despierto al casi completo extraño para mi o me voy como si nada hubiera sucedido? Si lo despierto me veré en una situación un tanto incomoda, pero si no lo hago...no creo que suceda nada. Rose no se _acurruca_ con cualquiera, supongo que es un buen tipo el _casi extraño oso humano mutante_. Sigilosamente me levante y con mucho cuidado me fui de la casa, no sin antes echar un vistazo al extraño y a mi hermana, ella tenia una mueca de felicidad y tranquilidad, el _casi_ _extraño oso humano mutante _daba la impresión de estar tan cómodo como mi hermana.

Cuando salía me sentí observado, no le preste atención a esa sensación y me subí a mi moto, en unos 20 minutos llegue a mi departamento.

Entre y me fui a acostar, mañana hablaría con mi hermana.

Pov: Rosalie

Me desperté desorientada y adolorida, ¿donde estaba? Pestañee varias veces hasta que me acostumbre a la luz solar, proveniente de la ventana del frente...estaba en mi salón y en sillón. Acurrucada en Emmett...¡Acurrucada en Emmett! Todos los recuerdos de la noche anterior me golpearon de golpe...claro! Todo tenia sentido. Me acurruque un poco mas, no me quería levantar, pero un fuerte ronquido me sobresalto...me gire y vi a Emmett con la cabeza echada para atrás y con la boca un poco entreabierta dejando caer un fino hilo de baba...me reí, que asco, pero gracioso y ¿tierno? Me acomode en el y volví a cerrar lo ojos, luego me pondría a pensar en la situación en la que me encontraba con el, ahora solo quería dormir y disfrutar un poco mas del tiempo con el vecino que me tiene loca.

_La noche era esplendida, las estrellas brillaban y la suave brisa del mar desordenaba mis cabellos, el agua salada empapaba mis pies...Emmett estaba al lado mío tomando mi mano y sonriéndome acentuando sus dos adorables hoyuelos._

__Rose-dijo con su gutural vos cargada amor_

__¿Si?-dije aturdida, esperando la tan anhelada pregunta_

__¿Tienes sal?_

Me desperté gruñendo, ¿qué clase de sueño era ese? ¡¿Sal? Ahhh...y era tan lindo el sueño...pero !¿por que SAL! Suspire y gire mi rostro hacia la izquierda, para encontrarme con la inigualable sonrisa de Emmett uno pocos centímetros de mí. La oportunidad era única. Sus labios me llamaban, me pedían a gritos que lo besara como en todos mis sueños fallidos, entonces el sonrió de esa manera y se acero un poco mas a mi y ya nada tuvo sentido.

La unión de nuestros labios al principio fue lenta, dulce...luego fue apasionada y demandante, llena de deseo. Fue increíble, no hay palabras para describir como me sentía. Un cosquilleo me invadía de la cabeza a los pies y por sobre todo mi cuerpo en los labios. No podría decir que este fue el único gran beso que tuve, pero fue especial a su manera. Sabia que este beso significaba muchas cosas, no solo la infinita atracción entre nosotros dos o un tonto beso de mi juventud. Ya no era algo atractivo, era algo profundo. Y sabia que había algo profundo con Emmett, no era como cuando salgo a bailar y me comía a mi compañero de danza, esto era diferente y me agradaba. Esa sensación calida y de protección...

Al separarnos pude apreciar otra vez su hermosa sonrisa e inconcientemente yo también sonreí. Al parecer teníamos imanes en nosotros por que luego de recuperar el aire nos envolvimos en otro beso voraz.

No se cuanto tiempo a pasado desde que desperté, tampoco es que me importara...podría estar toda la vida besando a Emmett. Pero al parecer esos no eran los planes de el.

_Rose-dijo el entre beso y beso

_ ¿Si?-respondí de la misma manera que el

_Tengo hambre, ¿tienes algo de comer?

¡BUM! Eso si que es cortar un momento romántico y apasionado. Mi cara debió demostrar mis sentimientos: desconcierto, sorpresa, ganas de mas, aturdimiento y hasta tal vez un poco de enojo.

_Cl-claro-dije levantándome todavía sorprendida y aturdida, yendo a la cocina.- ¡¿Quieres Café u otra cosa?

_ ¡Café esta bien!-respondió con otro grito.

Saque el café de la heladera y puse la pava a calentar, coloque dos tazas y estaba por tomar unas galletas dulces de vainilla de la alacena cuando un brazo musculoso me gano.

_ ¡Hey! Yo podía perfectamente tomarlas-le recrimine

_Si, podías-dijo comiendo una- Pero en las películas cursis y de amor siempre muestran que el personaje masculino protagonista para... ¿ganarse a la chica?...toma lo que sea que este alto para ella y se lo alcanza-dijo sonriente y luego me guiño un ojo, le respondí riendo

_Es cierto, pero no es para _ganarse a la chica_, es una muestra de caballerosidad y es cuando la chica no puede alcanzar lo que sea que este alto, yo podía perfectamente alcanzarlo, lo he hecho durante todas las mañanas.-le dije cruzándome de brazos y mirándolo victoriosa

__Touche_-dijo sonriente- Pero al menos sirve para arrinconar a la chica y robarle un beso-sonrío pícaro y se acerco más a mí.

_ ¿Y si la chica no quiere?-puse mi mano contra sus trabajado pecho deteniendo su cercanía

_La chica siempre quiere-dijo antes de besarme, y yo no me podía resistir.

Desayunamos entre besos y bromas. Fue muy agradable. Luego nos fuimos a ``_ver televisión´´_ No nos concentrábamos en el ruido del canal de chimentos, solo en nuestras respiraciones. Pero hubo un comentario de un periodista que me desconcertó.

_**El multimillonario Royce King se mudo a un pequeño barrio cerca del centro, algo completamente fuera de las costumbres de la familia King, que a vivido durante décadas en el prestigioso barrio de las afueras de la cuidad.**_

Pare abruptamente de besar a Emmett y me levante agitada, subí el volumen de la tele y mire la noticia aterrada.

El muy maldito decidió de la nada mudarse de la nada a tres cuadras de aquí.

_Mira-dijo emocionado Emmett-un famoso se muda por aquí-dijo entretenido

Como un robot fui mecánicamente a la contestadota, una lucecita roja titilaba, no le había prestado atención hasta ahora. Con miedo levante el tubo del teléfono y toque una tecla para poder escuchar el mensaje.

_Hola bebe, quiero que sepas que pronto nos encontraremos. Me mudare cerca de ti. Algo malo le pasara a tus seres queridos depende de cómo reacciones a la noticia. Te estoy vigilando. Recuérdalo._

Y se corto el mensaje. No me di cuenta de que estaba llorando hasta que una lagrima cayo sobre el teléfono. La limpie rápidamente e intente tranquilizarme, antes de que Emmett viniera a buscarme, pero no fui tan rápida.

_ ¿Rose?-dijo preocupado al verme

_No es nada-dije con la vos entre cortada. Tocaron el timbre y pegue un salto asustada, mas lagrimas cayeron.

_Rose...-me abrazo Emmett con fuerza mientras yo miraba asustada la puerta.

Mientras el timbre sonaba continuamente, desesperadamente; Emmett me consolaba. No quería abrir la puerta y encontrarme con la pesadilla que fue mi vida hace un año.

_ ¿Abro?-me pregunto Emmett. Negué con la cabeza, no me animaba a saber si era la persona que pienso que era.

_ ¡Rosalie! ¡Soy Jasper! ¡Abre o tiro la puerta!-grito mi hermano del otro lado de la puerta. Aliviada deje que mi corazón volviera a su ritmo normal. Levante mi rostro para ver a Emmett que me miraba preocupado

_Esta bien, abramos-dije yendo hacia la puerta luego de separarme de el, la calidez de su abrazo se disipo tan rápido como el ambiente cuando me entere de la noticia de Royce. Abrí para encontrarme con un muy alterado Jasper, algo raro en el.

_¿Sabes lo preocupado que estaba?-dijo enojado- No sabia si estabas con Emmett haciendo yo que se o si estabas muerta o algo por el estilo-dijo todo rápido- Ah...Hola Emmett-dijo un tanto seco a mi vecino-¿Estuviste llorando?-agrego ahora preocupado-¡¿Qué le hiciste?-grito señalando a Emmett

_No hizo nada-suspire-luego te explico

_Bueno...yo los dejo con sus problemas de pareja-dijo burlón Emmett yendo hacia la puerta

_Luego te llamo-dije tomándolo de la camisa

_Claro-me regalo una de sus hermosas sonrisas y me dio un fugaz beso, luego le guiño el ojo a Jasper, este parecía tener un severo tic en el ojo.

_Adiós-dije cerrando la puerta

_Rosalie-dijo serio Jasper-Creo que debes ver esto. Se fue al salón donde prendió la televisión y puso un canal de chimentos, donde anunciaban la mudanza repentina de Royce.

_Ya lo se-dije mirando la pantalla

_Bueno, ¿que haremos?

_Nada, seguiremos todo con normalidad.

_Pero...

_Pero nada. Yo se como arreglármelas Jasper.-lo mire fríamente

_Bueno-hubo un silencio incomodo hasta que Jasper volvió a hablar- ¿Así que con el vecino?-me miro burlón

_Si, con el vecino-Sonreí involuntariamente

_Bueno, pues felicidades

El día siguió relativamente normal, salvo por mi miedo bien disimulado constante y por la sensación de sentirme observada todo el dia.

* * *

**Gracias por leer!**

** Bueno, no se pueden quejar...el momento mas esperado llego. Emmet y Rosalie. Seee...fue inesperado, pero no aguantaba ma el tenerlos separado, aparte me parece que son una pareja mas impulsiva por lo que...bueno. No se si lo hubiera echo asi dsde un principio, pero me salio asi. En este cap fue mas bien todo muy pasional o no hubo mucha...¿declaracion? como siempre lo hay. Por lo que supongo que en el prox pondre algun tipo de declaracion.**

**Bueno, creo que me meresco reviews, asi que...me dejarian alguno? Actualice mas rapido*guiñando ojo*  
**

**Atte: El parasito!**


	10. Outake: Cena interesante

**¡Holis! ¡Estoy de vacaciones! ¡Siiiii! *super feliz* Bueno...¡LO SIENTO! La realidad es que...lo explico al final del cap *risa malefica***

**Disclaimer: Estos personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los utilizo para mis historias. **

** Este cap va dedicado a mi hermana Sabina que hoy volvio de su viaje de egresados de la primaria. Por lo que no la vi durante una semana y anduve depresiva. Yo soy muy apegada a ella, ella no tanto a mi XD**

** Atte: Parasito Alsamendi (eva)  
**

* * *

Pov: Jasper

— ¡Jasper!—grito Sam enojado.

Agradezco a la madre de Alice profundamente por la política de trabajo en su restaurante.

-**No contacto entre empleados**. _(Nada de ''cuchi cuchi'' entre ustedes, y me refiero a Emily y a Sam, los estoy vigilando. Esta norma no se aplica los jefes)_

-**Sonríe siempre** _(muestren sus perlitas)_

-**Lava tus manos** _(¡Sucios!)_

-**Se cordial** _(Si, Sam, esto va por ti)_

-**Se amable** _(Mi pedacito de luz no necesita que se lo recuerden ¿no?, te hablo a ti Sam, pedazo de puerco andante)_

-**Se solidario** _(Ayuda a tus compañeros, no los insultes como si la vida dependiera de ello. ¿Es necesario que aclare que esto va para Sam?)_

-**Se, se, se** _(chicos, ya saben...toda la mierda de actitud positiva. A los clientes les gusta, mas propina)_

-**Bajo sueldo a Sam** _(agradece que te pagamos ¡ingrato!)_

-**Nada de peleas** _(paz y amor hermanos, toda la basura hippie)_ Esta es la que me interesaba. Sam no puede hacerme nada.

-**Nada de animales** _(¿Por qué dejamos entrar a Sam? ¿Por qué cocina decentemente bien? Nahhh...nos da lastima)_

— ¡Rubio idiota! ¡Puedes levantar tu culo de cristal del maldito banco y lavar los putos platos de una jodida vez! —El delicado vocabulario de Sam me volvía a sorprender. Nótese el sarcasmo. ¿Era yo o solo a mí me trataba de esta manera? Por que ni a Emily, Seth, Alice, Leah (la gemela malvada de Sam. ¡Oh! Claro, Sam ya es malvado. La gemela híper-mega-ultra malvada. Esa chica tiene el vocabulario de un marinero mal pagado)

— ¡¿Qué esta sucediendo aquí? ¡Tu!—grito Leah señalando a Sam— ¡¿Por qué tanto grito? ¡¿Quién te crees? ¡¿El príncipe de Persia? ¡Tu, chucho mal parido! Deja en paz al rubio con culo de cristal, ¿no ves que la manicura se le arruino? ¡Idiotas!— y se alejo dando un inútil portazo a la puerta de la cocina, ya que era de las que se abre de los dos lados. Sam y yo sufrimos de un escalofrío momentáneamente y nos miramos moribundos. No era bueno despertar la ira de Leah cuando esta invernando, ¡oh! Perdón, durmiendo su siesta de la tarde.

— ¡Eh!—me llamo la atención Sam— Lava los platos—y siguió fritando unas papas.

Digamos que el resto del día me la pase dentro de la cocina donde al menos no volcaba la comida sobre los clientes. Lavando todos platos y escuchando quejarse a Sam.

Cuando llego la hora de irnos, yo seguía sin saber que hacer con Rosalie. Ella estaba enojada, no me quería en su casa y no quería dejarla sola.

—Jazz—me llamo Alice al pasar por mi lado— Mi hermano dice que Rosalie esta bien y tengo un presentimiento de que ella va a estar bien acompañada esta noche—dijo picara—por lo que...ya que andas tan tenso, ¿quieres venir a cenar a lo de mis padres? Mi madre te adora. —añadió sonriente. ¿Era yo o Alice leía mentes? Prácticamente soluciono todos mis problemas.

—Mmm...Claro. —prefería toda la vida ir a cenar a lo de mis jefes que comer comida recalentada en mi departamento solo.

—Bien—dijo dando saltitos emocionada. — Tú sigue el auto de mi papi y listo

—OK

Estaba encendiendo mi moto cuando llego corriendo Alice agitando su pequeña manito reiteradas veces para que me fijara en ella.

— ¡Jazz! ¡Aquí! ¡Espera!— ¿Alice no se da cuenta de que me di cuenta? ¿Creo que hice un trabalenguas?

—No me fui—dije sonriendo

— ¡Ahh! Esper-ra un segúnd-do. —Me dijo agitada mientras se apoyaba en sus rodillas e intentaba recuperar el aire— Mis padres tienen que llevar mercancía a su casa y no tiene espacio en su auto ¿puedo ir contigo?—pregunto dulcemente y ¿Cómo negarme?

—Claro—esta chica era sumamente adorable. Me abrazo con sus pequeños bracitos en cuanto se subió a la moto y escondió su cabeza en mi hombro. Cuando arranque ella soltó unas risitas con su vos de campanitas.

La casa de los padres de Alice no era ni muy grande, ni muy chica. Tenia el tamaño ideal para cuatro personas y ahora para un matrimonio era una casa amplia, pero cómoda. No estaba deliciosamente decorada, ni tampoco era un desastre. Era una casa bonita para un matrimonio de clase media o clase media alta. Alice se movía con completa libertad en el hogar donde paso toda su infancia, según me contó nunca se mudaron cuando ella era pequeña.

La madre de Alice, esa mujer tan imponente y que por cada poro destilaba liderazgo nos dijo como a dos niños pequeños que vayamos al cuarto de Alice hasta que la cena este lista. El padre de Alice con su figura tan insignificante me miro tan sombríamente cuando su esposa dijo que su hija y yo nos fuéramos a un cuarto solos que cualquier deseo de mi subconsciente de estar con Alice murió ahí. Alice tomo mi mano y me arrastro hasta la habitación que le perteneció durante toda su vida.

Su cuarto era la viva imagen de la feminidad. Pintada el colores pasteles, decorada con flores y delicadas artesanías, muchos peluches y con un gran espejo. Mi hermana también tenía un cuarto de este estilo, solo que mucho más grande y en vez de una cama de una plaza, tenia una cama matrimonial con un dosel cubriéndolo.

Me senté en la silla para la computadora y ella en un pequeño sofá. Charlamos de mucho y nada. Cuando ella toco el tema de Rosalie, intente cambiarlo a toda costa, así que ella no lo volvió a tocar. Se lo agradecí internamente. Estábamos charlando acerca de Seth, uno de los meseros cuando la puerta se abrió violentamente y el padre de Alice entro al cuarto como un huracán, pero no arrazo con nada, solo con nuestros corazones que latían descontrolados por el sobresalto. Me miro amenazadoramente, cosa que nunca había sucedido y dijo con vos baja y aterradora

—La cena esta lista—luego se quedo viéndonos fijamente y registrándonos con la mirada. Supongo que asegurando que ninguno de los dos lleve su ropa ni un centímetro desaliñada. Alice lo miro con una ceja alzada y los dos mantuvieron una discusión con su… ¿mirada? Al parecer gano Alice, ya que el padre de ella se fue desanimado y mascullando cosas por lo bajo. Ella me miro culposa

—Lo siento, es que se pone un tanto celoso ante cualquier espécimen masculino que se me acerque. Excluyendo parientes.

—Oh…

— ¿Vamos a cenar entonces?

—Claro

Al parecer el padre de Alice no quiere que su pequeña crezca. Típico.

La cena fue interesante. La madre de Alice se la paso criticando a Sam como solo ella sabe y Alice y su padre intentando inútilmente hacer que cambie de razón. Sam será un gruñón y un bruto pero no es mal tipo. En realidad ahora que lo pienso la madre de Alice nunca lo acuso de serlo…solo señala sus defectos con bastante saña y hasta le agrega los que no tiene. En fin, fue una cena interesante y muy divertida.

— ¡El postre!—anuncio la madre de Alice—Y que quede claro que Sam, la albóndiga con patas, no podría ni de cerca igualar el sabor de este ''Lemon Pie''—agrego con suficiencia.

Debo admitir que Sam sabe cocinar muy bien, pero no como la madre de Alice. Así que su comentario que antes se podía haber tomado como uno ególatra ahora era una afirmación.

Alice decidió quedarse a dormir en lo de sus padres para ahorrarse el momento incomodo que iba a pasar si iba a lo de su hermano, la mire extrañado y ella solo me aconsejo misteriosamente que mejor vaya directo a mi casa. Pero no podía evitar no ir a ver a mi hermana.

Me despedí de los padres de Alice y de ella. Con Alice fue ante la mirada atenta de su padre y con la mueca sonriente de su madre.

Me subí en mi moto y me fui directo a lo de mi hermana para encontrarme con una escena desconcertante.

* * *

**Gracias por leer!**

**¡Oh si nena! (?) **

**Bueno, paso a explicar mi demora y el por que de otro outake o capitulo corto. Estoy sin inspiracion...no mucha, es que no estoy muy segura de como continuar la historia y etc. Aparte de eso, estuve leyendola desde el inicio y siento que hay muchas incoerencias al principio, por lo que estuve pensando seriamente en _editarla. _Pero primero quiero su opinion si deberia editarla o no. O si quieren que suba otro capitulo.**

** Si la editara podria decirse que la historia estaria pausada durante algunas semanas. (no habria mucha diferencia, ya que soy de actualizar lentooo, lo siento por eso!. Ahora en vacaciones pienso escribir muchoo mas seguido y seria un sueño hecho realidad terminar las dos historias que tengo actualmente antes del inicio de clases). Durante esas semanas editaria los capitulos, no sacaria la historia (no la borraria) solo estaria pausada. Cuando termine de editarla subiria los capitulos que tengo y el nuevo.**

**Espero que me digan que prefieren, por que en si la estaria editando para ustedes. Para uqe tengo mucha mas coerencia la historia. No cambiaria grandes cosas. arreglaria errores ortograficos, algunos detalles, pero nada que afecte mucho la historia. Creo que tampoco haria falta que la volvieran a leer. Supongo que si hay detalles que van para futuros capitulos los aclarare durante los futuros capitulos para las lectoras veteranas XD**

**Como fanfiction no permite las notas de autora, se las hago aca. Si, esto seria una nota de autora.**

**De verdad nesecito sus opiniones.**

**Gracias!**

**Atte: Parasito Alsamendi  
**


End file.
